Quite the Charmer
by brokenflower
Summary: Tristan has always been quite the charmer but the one girl he wants has resisted him for years. Now he has one last chance to make her his...will the girl of his dreams finally fall for his charms? *Part 6/6*
1. Sparkling

Author's Note: Okay this is a story that I was inspired to write. All the chapters are done and ready to be uploaded so review and you'll get the rest very soon!  
  
Prologue  
  
"Mary, Mary, quite contrary..." Tristan sang teasingly.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes. "I guess I was wrong in thinking that you would mature in military school." she tried to say in a scolding tone but turning to face him she smiled.  
  
He trapped her against the lockers in his usual manner, caging her in with his arms on either side of her. His blue eyes danced in a teasing manner and she mentally prepared herself for the oncoming banter.  
  
"I did mature in hell a.k.a. military school but these past few months with you has made me regress to a first grader tossing sand at the object of his affection."  
  
Immediately he put on the best sad puppy face he could muster through his smile. Rory groaned good-naturedly. "Get some new material DuGrey."  
  
Inside she knew she was lying. She hoped he'd never change. She had missed him, even his cheesy, ego filled innuendoes and trademark smirks. Junior year had been better than before, she made peace with Paris, Madeline, and Louise and had managed to get Lane and Henry back together. Even her relationship with Jess after her breakup with Dean went well, although when they found they would be cousins soon they parted as friends.or cousins. Luke and Lorelai's wedding was still a little less than a year away because Lorelai insisted on a winter wedding. Despite the definite improvement in life there was something missing. That something was the blond haired, blue eyed Adonis: Tristan DuGrey. Her heart leapt up when she heard that the prodigal son would return for his senior year at Chilton. When he graced the halls with his presence, heads turned to welcome their prince from exile. He smiled good-naturedly, acting as if he was the same suave yet indifferent man they used to know but inside he was searching for her. Military school had indeed molded him into a better man and his first act as one, was to make peace with the one girl that stole his heart, Rory Gilmore. Even being her friend was better than having her hate him. Seeing her, he was prepared to beg and grovel for forgiveness but was shocked when her smile brightened at the sight of him. He was even more taken aback when she rushed up and threw her arms around him. From that moment, the war had ended leaving them as the best set of friends that ever walked the Chilton halls.  
  
'Why would I want to do that? Admit it, you love all the innuendoes." She blushed and tried to hide her face in her hair. "Aha! See! I knew it!"  
  
"Shut up Baldy!" she pouted before ducking under his arms and turning back to her locker. She piled in book after book, the bag stretching at the seams.  
  
"Hey! The hair is growing back! Slowly I admit but I think I have enough hair now that you can stop calling me that!" he growled defensively.  
  
She gave him her best "smart ass" smile and continued to pack up. Tristan looked around at his classmates hurriedly leaving the building. The crowds rushed around the two, excited to start their long awaited vacation.  
  
"Ror-yyyy!" he whined. "Hurry up! Why do you need so many books?! It's vacation!"  
  
"Yes, Tristan, it's vacation but it's only spring break! We still have a few months of school left before we graduate and I'm not going to let my grades slip!" she scolded gently.  
  
"But vacation is starting without us!" he whined again.  
  
Rory laughed. His face was scrunched like an impatient child as he danced around her locker in restlessness.  
  
"Starting to regret offering me a ride?" she teased. "Hold this." she commanded thrusting a leather bound book in his hands.  
  
Sighing in resignation, Tristan leaned against the locker and opened the book to read for lack of anything better to do.  
  
"I see you've decided to make the best use of your time Mr. DuGrey." a voice said, referring to the classic novel in his hands.  
  
Tristan looked up and immediately straightened to face the owner of the voice.  
  
"Yes ma'am Mrs. Charleston." he greeted politely.  
  
"Keep it up, the student body missed you in your absence." she responded.  
  
"I plan to, Rory here has been my inspiration."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes behind the curtain of hair that hid her face as she continued to go through her locker. The headmaster's wife was not able to see the hidden sarcasm in Tristan's remark.  
  
"Yes, well Miss Gilmore," Rory turned to face the woman, "is an exemplary student to model yourself after."  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Charleston." Rory politely replied.  
  
"That she is." Tristan said adoringly causing Rory to blush.  
  
"Well, I must be off now but do enjoy your vacations dears."  
  
"You too Mrs. Charleston, a charming and delightful woman as yourself deserves one." Tristan sugarcoated.  
  
The woman laughed gently. "Tristan, you flatter me."  
  
Turning to leave another student accidentally collided with her. The kind and gentle woman Tristan coaxed out of her was immediately replaced by a stern scowl. Everyone in the hall froze to watch as Mrs. Charleston glared at the student menacingly.  
  
"Young man watch where you're going!"  
  
"I...I'm sorry Mrs. Charleston...I didn't see you." he stuttered.  
  
"How could you not see me? I'm standing right in front of you!" she screeched.  
  
"I...I...it's just..." he stuttered.  
  
"Enough, you're coming with me, we'll see what the headmaster has to say about this!"  
  
Once they were out of sight the hall came alive again.  
  
"How do you do that?" Rory asked in disbelief.  
  
"What?" Tristan shrugged innocently.  
  
"How do you turn a mean old woman into the grandmother that everyone loves back to the mean old woman again in less than three seconds?" she questioned zipping up her backpack and hefting it onto her shoulders. Tristan leaned over and closed her locker.  
  
"It's the DuGrey family charm."  
  
Throwing his arm around her shoulders he guided Rory down the hall.  
  
"You think you're quite the charmer don't you?" she asked.  
  
"It's a gift..." he turned to her and smirked, "...although, there is one girl who has yet to fall for my charms."  
  
"And she never will." Rory returned. They looked at each other as they walked and smiled.  
  
Suddenly they were nearly blinded by a sudden flash. Immediately the smiles disappeared and they stopped walking to see what had interrupted such a moment.  
  
"For the yearbook guys, it was a true Kodak moment." Henry apologized, camera in hand.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1-Sparkling  
  
Rory bit her lip as she smiled, looking down at the yearbook on her lap. She sighed contently, closing her eyes and reliving the moment in her mind.  
  
"Rory Gilmore and Tristan DuGrey share a friendly moment as they leave for Spring Break." a voice read the caption over Rory's shoulder.  
  
Rory looked up startled but quickly relaxed.  
  
"Jeez Kate, don't scare me like that." Rory mumbled.  
  
Her roommate smiled and crossed the floor of the dorm to sit on her bed.  
  
"That's Tristan DuGrey?" she asked.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes. ~Typical Kate~ she thought. Katherine Jucas always had one thing on her mind: boys. How she ever got into Harvard baffled Rory, but all the same, when she and Lorelai lugged the first group of boxes into the tiny dorm that would be "home" for the next chapter of the younger Gilmore's life there was Katie. How do you describe a person like Kate? She was a socialite, thus explaining her presence at Harvard, but was not at all interested in social status, a thing that came naturally to her. While she received decent grades most of her time was spent out and about soaking up the "party" atmosphere of college given off by the other "wild" spirits looking for the same thing (though there were very few at Harvard who shared these sentiments). It was Kate who made valiant efforts to befriend Rory and show her the life outside of the campus libraries, with a nudge from Lorelai and threats of coffee suspension of course. Now, in their last year of college, they, along with Lane who was at Northwestern with Henry, became pretty good friends. Despite this Rory had closed off a part of her life from Kate: Tristan. She sighed, she hadn't seen Tristan in so long, nearly a year, since last Fourth of July in fact. Rory knew that the already minimal emails and phone calls that had dropped to Jess calling and saying "Tristan says hi," were her fault. But she didn't want to think about that. However it was a call from Tristan that sparked Rory's interest to travel back down memory lane by pulling out the old Chilton annual. He wanted to see her. Spring break came early for Yale this year so instead of partying with his classmates he called to ask if he and Jess could visit. She couldn't say no.  
  
"Hello? Earth to Rory!" Kate said trying to get her attention.  
  
"What?" Rory snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh, sorry, was kind of lost in my thoughts there."  
  
"Apparently." Katie mused. "So I repeat, that's Tristan?"  
  
"Tristan is Tristan." Rory replied vaguely.  
  
"Yes, Tristan DuGrey, I gathered that from the caption under a picture of you two walking down a hallway with his arm around you. Now would you care to elaborate more on the very hot looking boy whom you locked eyes with? The one that you visit all the time and yet have never introduced me to."  
  
"He is not hot, he's Tristan DuGrey, one of my very best friends. Nothing more than that. And I don't visit him ALL the time, at least not recently. Besides, I also go to see Jess." Rory explained.  
  
"Ah yes, the cousin whom I have also never met. Are you that ashamed of me? I only found out about Lane and Henry by snooping! You barely talk about them and even when you do you're totally vague. I know that in the past they've come down here to see you yet for some reason you always hid them from me, why?" Kate asked with a smile.  
  
She fortunately was far from mad at her friend. Instead she was amused that the ever-innocent Rory was so quiet and protective of her loved ones.  
  
"I hid them because I know you Kate." she said coyly.  
  
"You know me? What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"It means that you'd have your claws in either Tristan or Jess or the both of them before a hello is exchanged. I'm protecting them."  
  
Katie rolled her eyes. Rory cleared her throat nervously.  
  
"Hey, um.I was wondering.Tristan and Jess have their spring break a week earlier than we do and they want to come over for a visit..." Rory started.  
  
"And they need a place to stay?" Kate asked, knowing where Rory was going with this.  
  
"Yeah, they don't want to stay at a hotel so..."  
  
"When are they coming?"  
  
"Day after tomorrow." Rory answered. "They'll be here a week."  
  
"And I'll finally be able to meet them?"  
  
Rory sighed. "Yes, you'll finally meet them."  
  
"I'll ask John and Drew if your boys can stay with them in their dorm."  
  
"Will it be big enough for four guys?"  
  
"Yeah, no prob. Drew's dad shelled out big money for his son to have a private room. John's dorm was next door so they just knocked out the wall. It's plenty big enough." Kate said dismissively.  
  
Rory opened her mouth in shock. While John and Drew were both good friends she had never been to their dorm.  
  
"How did they pull that off without anyone finding out?" she asked skeptically.  
  
"Rory, Rory, sweet innocent small town Rory," Katie stood up and pinched her cheek, "ever hear the phrase 'money talks?' Money also silences."  
  
Katie swept through and walked into the open closet and began to rustle through the contents on her side.  
  
"Rory, I know I've asked you this before but now that I've seen the gorgeous cutie you've been hiding from me I have to ask again...are there any feelings there suggesting you're more than 'best friends'?"  
  
"No, of course not." Rory objected defensively.  
  
"Somehow that just doesn't seem like a very convincing 'no'. Don't make me bribe Lorelai with coffee to find out the scoop."  
  
"With Luke at the house she won't need your coffee." Rory said smugly.  
  
"Fine, then at least tell me what's up with the smiles in the photo."  
  
Rory bit her lip smiling. "Tristan had totally charmed the headmaster's wife and I made a comment about how he thought he was this total charmer. He said that there was one girl who had yet to fall for him and I told him that she, meaning I, never would. We were smiling and didn't even see Henry take the shot. Those lines have been our mantra ever since, like this little inside joke, just for us."  
  
"You like him." Katie said sticking her head out of the closet with a grin on her face. Rory opened her mouth but Kate cut her off. "And don't say you don't. You do."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day, New Haven, CT...  
  
"Are you sure you want to go through with this man? After what happened last year at Aunt Lorelai's Fourth of July bash?"  
  
Tristan looked up from his packing and turned around to face his roommate. Jess sat on the bed opposite of Tristan's, a half full duffel bag and a small pile of remaining clothes lying next to him.  
  
"What do you mean?" Tristan asked innocently.  
  
"Look, Tris, I know how naïve my cousin is but in no way has that rubbed off on you." Jess said.  
  
Tristan let out a small laugh. "She's rubbed off on me plenty, trust me."  
  
Jess shook his head. "Listen, I know you like her..."  
  
"Love her." Tristan cut him off looking at him pointedly.  
  
"Okay, I know you love her but you have to stop doing this to yourself."  
  
Tristan shifted his jaw and looked back down at his bag. Picking up a shirt and folding it in his hands he asked, "Doing what?"  
  
Jess slumped his shoulders tiredly. "Tristan, from what Rory has told me you were the official bad boy of Chilton back in the day. You would have dated anything female that had a pulse."  
  
"Hey, I had more taste than that!" Tristan interjected with a laugh.  
  
"I'm serious Tris. You've dated how many times since you came back from military school? The number is depressingly pathetic."  
  
"They weren't Rory." Tristan mumbled.  
  
"Of course they weren't, she's one of a kind but...I think you have to face it, maybe you two were meant to be nothing more than friends."  
  
"I don't believe that." the blond replied stubbornly.  
  
"Look, everyone was rooting for you two. Lane, Henry, Aunt Lorelai, Uncle Luke...heck the ENTIRE population of Stars Hollow, well with the possible half hearted exception of Miss Patty who wants you for herself but...that's not the point."  
  
Tristan zipped up his suitcase and turned to him. "Is there a part in here where you get to a point?" he asked harshly.  
  
"Yes. The point is that it doesn't matter how much we want you two to get together it's not up to us. Ever since we all split for college we've seen you desperately try to win her over during every vacation we get. After last year I doubt that anything will happen and deep down I think you know I'm right."  
  
Tristan inhaled and exhaled deeply. He looked down at his bag while playing with the strap. He looked back up and stared at Jess in the eyes.  
  
"One last time. All I ask is one last time to show Rory how much I love her and if she doesn't feel the same way then..." he gulped, "I'll move on. I'll take that as a sign that we weren't meant to be."  
  
"Last chance? Are you truly serious?" Jess asked standing up and putting his hands on Tristan's shoulders.  
  
"Last chance." he nodded sadly.  
  
Jess, satisfied with the answer walked back to his bed and began packing the remaining clothes.  
  
"I'm going to get some snacks for the road tomorrow." Tristan said quietly.  
  
As he was about to slip out the door Jess stopped him.  
  
"Hey Tristan," he said turning to face him, "just for the record, I hope I'm wrong about this."  
  
"Me too." he said simply before closing the door behind him.  
  
~  
  
"Tristan!"  
  
Tristan smiled and slowly turned to the voice calling him. Rory returned the smile and ran up to him, four unlit sparklers in hand.  
  
"What are you doing all the way out here?" she asked.  
  
Together they stood by the tool shed off the woods behind Independence Inn. The sun had already set and the lights from the party reflected softly off the small pond. The gentle murmur of their friends and family at the party mixed with the hum of crickets and fireflies left the two in otherwise silence. Finally Tristan met her eyes.  
  
"I'm just thinking." he said wistfully lost in her beauty. God, how he loved her.  
  
She giggled slightly. "Alert the presses, Tristan DuGrey was thinking! I'm sure the Hartford grapevine would love to hear their beloved prince has good looks AND brains."  
  
"So, you think I have good looks?" he said coyly.  
  
"Oh no, I've released the ego freak within." she groaned.  
  
"I knew you wanted me." he said pulling her close.  
  
"No, I'll never want you Tristan." she replied.  
  
Tristan masked his hurt at her words. He knew that she didn't mean them in the way he took it but it hurt all the same.  
  
"We'll see about that Mary, we'll see."  
  
He snaked his arm around her shoulders and led her back to the crowd. Immediately a slow song came up and as couples paired up on the dance floor he turned to see her playing with the sparklers.  
  
"Care to dance?" he asked.  
  
"I don't dance well." she said in a small voice.  
  
"No, I think you do." he said a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.  
  
It was good to know that with all the changes in their lives that she was still his innocent Mary.  
  
"Dean's out there." she said in the same tone.  
  
He looked out and saw Dean with his arms wrapped around some redhead that he didn't recognize. His jaw involuntarily clenched at the sight. Tristan did not like Dean before but it was after the third and final breakup that took place over a month ago, leaving Rory crushed, that Tristan felt murderous around the floppy haired brunette. It pained him when Rory and Dean got back together over Thanksgiving break but it nearly killed him when she called over the phone and in a heartbroken voice asked him to come home. Without a moment's hesitation he jumped in his car and drove, only focusing on getting to her. He looked back at Rory and felt his heart soften.  
  
"Listen, how about this, we go out there and dance and show Bagboy what he's missing? Get him all jealous."  
  
Rory let out a small laugh.  
  
"Sounds good." she said with a small nod.  
  
Smiling, Tristan led her to the center of the dance floor, giving Dean a glare as they passed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she drew her hands up around his neck. He smiled as the ends of the sparklers tickled the back of his neck.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing Rory, nothing at all."  
  
They locked eyes as they swayed gently back and forth to the sweet melody flowing out of the surrounding speakers. Henry held Lane close nearby, both stared at the couple dancing to their left. They exchanged a mixture of hopeful and knowing glances as they too danced along to the music.  
  
Rory closed her eyes and closed the little space between them by leaning her head against his chest. Sighing happily she inhaled the sweet scent of his cologne. Above her head Tristan held back a groan and held her even tighter. The song came to an end all to soon and he felt himself wishing he didn't have to let her go as she drew back slowly.  
  
"Okay everyone! Stop groping each other and pay attention!" Lorelai yelled from the Inn's back porch, bullhorn in hand. Luke stood next to her shaking his head in amusement. "Everyone having a good Fourth of July?"  
  
Cheers of approval sounded through the townspeople.  
  
"Who wants to see the sky light up tonight?"  
  
More cheers.  
  
"Then light those sparklers that I know ya'll have, sit back, and the fireworks should start any minute. If anyone has any extra sparklers you can just pass them my way."  
  
Luke's eyes widened and he grabbed the bullhorn out of her grasp. "Do not, I repeat do not let Lorelai anywhere near those sparklers! We do not want a repeat of New Years."  
  
"Meanie! I'm a grown woman I can play with sparklers if I want to."  
  
"A grown woman does not 'play' with sparklers, especially when last time this woman had sparklers in her possession she burnt down the town gazebo." Luke said pointedly.  
  
Lorelai grinned like a small child. "Well, you have to admit, it was fun watching those fire fighters search blindly for the hydrant."  
  
"Which you hid under the buffet table."  
  
"Not on purpose! I didn't know we'd need it. It's not like we use the thing on a regular basis. Besides, it's the hydrant's fault for being put where I wanted the tables to go." she objected.  
  
"Yes but while the rest of the town was helping them look you were using the flames to roast marshmallows!"  
  
"Hey, Rory was right there with me pal."  
  
"But she didn't get scared by a burning marshmallow and throw it into a bush thus causing that too to go up in flames."  
  
"Hey that little sucker was out of control!" Lorelai said defensively.  
  
Luke gave her a stern look.  
  
"We made up a new game in the whole experience though. Flaming Marshmallows definitely beats Bagel Hockey." Lorelai said sheepishly.  
  
"Hey you two, the fireworks have started." Sookie called from below.  
  
Luke and Lorelai turned, the banter ceased as they watched the show.  
  
Rory handed Tristan two of the sparklers she was holding.  
  
"Thanks." he said.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
They stared at each other until Miss Patty came up to them.  
  
"Do you want me to light those for you dears?" she offered sweetly.  
  
"We would love that Miss Patty." Tristan answered in his usual charm.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes as Patty flirted with Tristan while lighting his then Rory's sparkler.  
  
"Save me a dance Tristan?" Miss Patty asked.  
  
"Of course, did you think I would let the night end without stepping on the dance floor with you?"  
  
"You are too scrumptious!" she exclaimed pinching his cheek. "You've got good taste in men Rory."  
  
With that she sauntered off.  
  
"Uh, gag! Something about that was just wrong!" Rory said in disgust.  
  
Tristan flashed her his winning smile. "What can I say, when you've got, you've got it."  
  
"You think you're quite the charmer don't you?" she asked.  
  
Tristan smiled and recited his line. "It's a gift, although, there is one girl who has yet to fall for my charms."  
  
"And she never will." Rory finished.  
  
Without another word Rory followed Tristan to the grass, swinging her sparklers as she went, and came to a stop behind the crowd watching the show. Tristan tore his eyes away from the sky to look at her. At every explosion the light lit up her smiling face and he had to fight the urge to kiss her.  
  
Feeling his gaze on her, Rory turned to face Tristan. She looked up at his eyes. They stared at each other, not caring about the fireworks anymore. She bit her lip nervously, like she always did when he gazed at her with such intensity. It was this act that drove him over the edge. Slowly but surely he dipped down closer to her. She breathed deeply, heart racing as she drew her arms up around him, careful to hold the sparklers away from his body. As he arms went around her waist, also minding the half burnt sparklers, their lips connected. Gentle at first but then with a fiery passion they kissed as if they were alone in the world.  
  
Tristan was lost in ecstasy. There he was, kissing the girl he loved with all his heart. The finale of the firework show exploded around them like the in the movies. Then, suddenly fearful, Rory drew back. She bit her lip again, tears brimming her eyes as she took one step back, then another. He had seen that look before so many years ago at Madeline's party.  
  
"Rory, I..." he began.  
  
She shook her head and dropped the now finished sparklers to the ground before running. For the second time in his life she ran away. He looked down at the ground numb from the shock and the pain of her rejecting him. He dropped his two dead sparklers to the ground and fought the urge to break down and cry. He looked up again and with a determined face ran in the direction that she left.  
  
"Oh, this cannot end well." Henry stated as he watched him run by.  
  
"Agreed." Jess stated.  
  
He looked over at Lorelai and she smiled sadly hoping for the best.  
  
Tristan felt his breath catch in his throat as she stood by the pond looking down at her reflection sadly. She looked up and stared straight ahead, still not looking at Tristan.  
  
"Don't just stand there." she said finally turning towards him. "Say something."  
  
He swallowed and took a few steps towards her. "How'd you know I was here?"  
  
"Tris, I've known you for how long now? Six years? More? I can always tell when you're near." she said softly.  
  
"I'm sorry." he said, thinking that's what she wanted to hear.  
  
"For what?" she asked fearful.  
  
"The kiss." he said while hiding his pain. He was far from sorry about the kiss.  
  
"Oh." she said in a strange tone. What was that in her voice? Disappointment?  
  
"I guess, I got caught up in the moment." he explained.  
  
"Oh." she said again. "So it meant nothing?"  
  
"What do you want it to mean?" he asked.  
  
"Don't pull that with me Tristan." she said tiredly.  
  
"Rory, we're friends. What do think it meant?" he forced out.  
  
She tilted her head in thought. "I think it means we both got caught up in the moment." she said sadly.  
  
"Yeah." he said hiding the truth.  
  
"We're friends." she whispered.  
  
He hated seeing her so sad. Against everything that logic was telling him he pulled her into a hug. They stood together in embrace unmoving.  
  
"Friends." he mumbled miserably, hoping she didn't notice.  
  
~  
  
"Hey Tris?" Jess said as he pulled their navy SUV up to one of the pumps at a gas station. It was around eight in the morning and Tristan had insisted on getting an early start. The blond sat slumped in his seat, staring out the window deep in thought.  
  
Tristan pulled out of his thoughts and looked at the dark haired boy.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Jess asked curiously.  
  
"Just thinking back to the Fourth of July party." he said quietly.  
  
Jess sighed, he hated seeing his friend in such a saddened state.  
  
"Tris man, I'm going to get a pack of cigs, can you fill up the tank with gas?" he asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Both men got out of the car. Tristan went to the pump, inserted his debit card, and leaned against the car as he filled up the tank. Jess walked into the mini-mart and grabbed a pack of Marlboro. As he waited in line behind two other customers he stared out the windows at Tristan.  
  
"Rory is too stubborn. It will take a miracle for her to admit she loves Tristan." Then a thought struck Jess. "Or maybe..." he paid for the cigarettes as a plot formed in his head. He walked out of the store and ducked around the corner, hidden from Tristan's view.  
  
"This is their last chance." he mumbled to himself as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed familiar numbers. Putting the phone to his hear he couldn't help but smile. "Hello? Aunt Lorelai..."  
  
~  
  
AN: So, this is why the chapters on all my other stories have been few and far between. I've been working on this story for the past five and a half months! Show some appreciation and review, will ya?  
  
PS: In case you didn't know, Katie's last name Jucas is pronounced, "yoo- cuss." As if the "J" was a "Y" the "u" as in the "oo" in "boo" and the "a" as if it was a short "u." Got it? Not 'juh-cass' or 'ju-cahs' but "yoo- cuss." 


	2. Brightening

Author's Note: Okay, so I hope you are enjoying this so far! Please, please, please review!!! I adore reviews!!! And I adore the people who write them!!! Hint, hint.  
  
PS: Remember in the show, I believe both Tristan and Jess smoke, although I do not encourage it in any way!!!  
  
Chapter 2-Brightening  
  
"Rory is too stubborn. It will take a miracle for her to admit she loves Tristan." Then a thought struck Jess. "Or maybe..." he paid for the cigarettes as a plot formed in his head. He walked out of the store and ducked around the corner, hidden from Tristan's view.  
  
"This is their last chance." he mumbled to himself as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed familiar numbers. Putting the phone to his hear he couldn't help but smile. "Hello? Aunt Lorelai..."  
  
~  
  
Tristan climbed back into the car and leaned back into the leather interior. He looked at his watch. Seeing Jess striding towards the car he opened his door and stood up.  
  
"Hey! I want to get there by lunch Jess!" Tristan shouted.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming. We'll get there with plenty of time to spare." Jess said.  
  
"What took so long?" Tristan asked as both get back into the car.  
  
"Um...nothing, just couldn't find the brand I wanted. Made the guy go get them out of the back." Jess lied, holding up the pack for emphasis.  
  
Tristan laughed. "Nothing but the best, huh?"  
  
"For us? No." Jess smirked. "Want one?"  
  
"Rory will find out." Tristan said hesitantly but took one all the same, his cravings kicking in.  
  
"So, when we get close we'll open the windows to air ourselves out." Jess said taking a long drag.  
  
"Ready?" Tristan asked as he puffed out a cloud of smoke.  
  
"Now I am." Jess answered and pulled out of the gas station.  
  
Tristan flipped on the radio just as they passed a sign saying 'You are now leaving New Haven.'  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Cambridge, MA.  
  
"Where are they?" Rory complained impatiently.  
  
"Hey, annoyed one, they're only five minutes late, I think you have too much caffeine in your system." Katie said.  
  
"Ssshh! Don't say that in this place, they might hear you." Rory hissed pointing at the people behind the counter dressed in green aprons.  
  
As a meeting place Rory picked what else but the Starbucks closest to the campus. Rory and Katie, who insisted on coming, had arrived at the coffee shop early much to Kate's annoyance.  
  
"Oh, please. No one but you and Lorelai take coffee THAT seriously."  
  
Rory was about to object but was interrupted by her cell phone ringing. Immediately she picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" she asked.  
  
"Bookworm." Jess greeted.  
  
Rory smiled and relaxed her shoulders. "Burger boy."  
  
Rory ignored Katie's confused look.  
  
"So where are you?" she asked.  
  
"Um...hold on, talk to T while I make this turn."  
  
There was background noise from the phone exchanging hands. "Mary." Tristan greeted.  
  
Already being in the same city with her, his spirits lifted.  
  
"Hi baldy, where are you guys?" Rory grinned devilishly, knowing how much Tristan hated the name.  
  
"Hey, how many times do I have to tell you, the hair is back!" he objected.  
  
"Hmm, that has yet to be seen." she teased.  
  
"Then look behind you and see for yourself." his voice louder now.  
  
Rory looked up and turned around to see Jess and Tristan standing just inside the door grinning widely. Rory let out a squeal of excitement and dashed over to them, jumping into Tristan's waiting arms. Her smile brightened as she clung to his jacket. Content to be in his presence she inhaled his scent but wrinkled her nose is distaste. She frowned and withdrew.  
  
"You've been smoking." she said narrowing her eyes accusingly, clutching the collar of his shirt.  
  
Tristan groaned good-naturedly and turned to his partner in crime. "See Jess, I told you she'd find out."  
  
She pulled Jess into a hug and wrinkled her nose again. "You've been smoking too."  
  
"Hello to you to baby girl." he smiled pulling her back in an embrace.  
  
Katie cleared her throat behind them.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Rory said sheepishly. "Guys, this is my roommate Katie Jucas. Katie, the blond is Tristan DuGrey and the one who I'm sure talked him into lighting up even though he is trying to quit," she poked Jess in the stomach sternly, "is my cousin Jess Danes."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Jess and Tristan chorused.  
  
"Wow, you look so much better in person." Katie said to Tristan.  
  
Tristan gave Rory a questioning glance.  
  
"She saw you in my yearbook." she explained.  
  
"Ah, got it. Thanks for the compliment." he said politely.  
  
She smiled and turned to Jess. "And wow, Jess, now I know why Rory has been keeping you from me."  
  
"Gee, now you're making me blush." Jess joked.  
  
"Weird." Katie mumbled under her breath.  
  
"What is?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Well, the fact that I can pick up on Rory's every mannerism and yet there is so much she has hidden from me. So much for being best friends." she teased as they made their way back to the table.  
  
Rory laughed. "Don't worry, I have no more secrets to hide." Turning to the guys she went on.  
  
"So how was the drive?"  
  
"Wait, drive?" Katie asked in shock. "How could you stand to drive for so long!? You must be exhausted!"  
  
Jess looked at her confused. "How far away do you think Yale is?"  
  
"Far?" Katie answered. She could be a real ditz sometimes.okay MOST of the time.  
  
Jess laughed and shook his head. "It's only a three hour drive from New Haven to Cambridge."  
  
"Oh. Okay, never mind then." she said dismissively.  
  
Tristan raised an eyebrow in Rory's direction.  
  
"Don't ask." she mumbled.  
  
"Hey, so where are Tristan and I going to stay?" Jess interrupted.  
  
"Well, we have a couple of friends who have agreed to let you crash in their dorm a few minutes away from ours." Rory answered.  
  
"Yeah, which by the way we should go and meet them. Besides, we have lunch reservations at this cute little café downtown, you'll absolutely love it! It's got the best..." Kate rambled, leading Jess out of the Starbucks, clinging to his arm.  
  
Jess through a pitiful glance back at Tristan and Rory.  
  
'Help me!' he mouthed.  
  
Rory shook her head as the two followed him out, laughing quietly as Kate still talked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, care to explain something to me?" Kate asked annoyed.  
  
She and Rory had dropped Tristan and Jess off at their friends' dorm to get settled with the promise that they meet the girls at their dorm in twenty minutes.  
  
"What?" Rory asked.  
  
"Okay, the way you talked about not seeing Jess or Tristan in so long suggested that they lived across the country, not in the next state over! All this time I thought you must be racking up some major frequent flier miles for your weekend visits to see them...now I know that I'm a huge idiot!"  
  
"You're not an idiot Kate. A ditz at times yes, but an idiot? No." Rory broke in.  
  
"You visit your parents and grandparents all the time and they live the same distance away!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Well, that's different, they're family."  
  
"Uh hello, Jess is your cousin. Now I may not know exactly where Yale is but I think I'm smart enough to know that cousins are considered related."  
  
"Kate, it's complicated." Rory said in a tone of finality.  
  
"How complicated is it? It is not complicated to pick up a phone and talk to them! It's not complicated to just get in your car and drive a few hours for a visit!"  
  
"Kate..." Rory began but was interrupted by a knock on the door. "That's probably them, enough discussion."  
  
Rory put on a smile and went to answer the door.  
  
"Hi babe!" Lorelai smiled.  
  
"Mom! Luke!" Rory exclaimed.  
  
Lorelai was leaning casually against the doorframe, grinning widely. Luke stood next to her holding a take-out tray of coffee. Rory jumped in excitement and hugged Lorelai.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" she asked as she hugged Luke, careful to not knock the coffee.  
  
"It was easy, we just decided to hop in the car and drive down." Lorelai said cheerfully.  
  
"Um, hey Lorelai, so are you saying that it wasn't oh, complicated to drop by to see us?" Kate asked, putting emphasis on the word 'complicated.'  
  
"Drop it Kate." Rory warned in mock pleasantry.  
  
"Am I sensing we interrupted a potential fight?" Luke asked hesitantly.  
  
"No, don't worry, Rory is just being her usual blind self." Katie assured him.  
  
"Isn't she always." Lorelai smirked.  
  
"Jeez what's with all the jabs?" she cried.  
  
"Jabs? That's a word I haven't heard in a while." Jess said from the door. "Hey Uncle Luke, Aunt Lorelai."  
  
"Hey Jess, Tristan." she smiled pulling them into hugs.  
  
"Thanks for coming." Jess whispered in her ear so only she could hear.  
  
"It's a worthy cause." she whispered back.  
  
"So are you two staying?" Rory asked.  
  
"Yeah, Sookie is running the inn for the week, she'll call if something major happens, and I have a guy running the diner for me, we just checked into a hotel a few minutes off campus." Luke answered, passing out the coffee.  
  
"What's the occasion?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Uh, oh, no reason, just wanted to visit." Lorelai stammered.  
  
Rory eyed her suspiciously. Jess saw this and hurriedly said, "Hey, don't we have lunch reservations?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot." Katie exclaimed. "We can call on the way to tell them to change the reservations for a party of six if you want?"  
  
"That'd be great, if you don't mind us tagging along?" Luke checked.  
  
"No prob. Meals are always fun when you and Lorelai are involved." she assured him.  
  
"Well, then, let's go...now." Lorelai said hastily, trying to dodge Rory's narrowed eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"I still can't believe you hit the waiter! I don't think Kate or I will ever be able to show our faces there again!" Rory laughed as the group walked back to the girls' dorm.  
  
"Hey! It's not my fault that Tristan ducked the flying ice cube at the last second!" Lorelai exclaimed defensively.  
  
"Yes, but it was your fault that after you missed you tried again." Luke smirked.  
  
"And again." Jess added.  
  
"And oh yes, again." Katie laughed.  
  
"Wait, wait, let's not point the blame at me! Remember, I got hit by an ice cube first!" Lorelai pointed an accusing finger at Tristan.  
  
"Now hold on, I already explained it. I had the ice cube in my mouth," Tristan began, "Rory, who knows I'm ticklish, poked me in the side thus causing me to spit it out on accident. It's not like I aimed to hit you. If you ask me, it's Rory's fault."  
  
Lorelai looked thoughtful for a second. "Nah, still you."  
  
"Of course, because you always take her side." he said with a roll of his eyes.  
  
"Although mom, you have to admit, for missing Tristan so many times you sure did pelt the waiter efficiently."  
  
"I loved it when he turned to yell and landed on his butt from slipping on the ice." Jess laughed replaying the image in his mind.  
  
"I have never heard so many cuss words used in a single sentence before." Rory shook her head as they reached the door. "Well, good night all, Kate and I have class tomorrow."  
  
"But, we'll meet at our hotel after?" Lorelai asked hopeful.  
  
"Sure, why not." Rory gave up, knowing it didn't matter how much Monday homework she would have, her mother would not give up till she was entertained.  
  
Their goodnights where exchanged and the four remaining began their exit out of the building.  
  
"Hey, Tris, Luke, you two go on ahead I have to talk to Jess for a second." Lorelai suggested.  
  
Luke knowing what she was up to did not protest, guiding Tristan with him.  
  
"Okay, nephew, what's the plan for the hook up?" she said sneakily.  
  
"Well, step one was to get you here, now step two is to...there is no step two yet." he winced.  
  
"What?! Are you telling me I had to sit through three hours of Luke lecturing me on the negative effects of coffee, which by the way, you'd think he'd have given up on that by now, and you don't even have a definite plan!?"  
  
"Ssh!" he hissed. "At the moment, no I don't have a plan. But I figure that the two of us can figure something out, besides, you have a lot of influence over Rory, talk to her, find out what's the deal...you know, that mother daughter stuff you always do."  
  
"Fine, but this better work, whatever we do, it better work." Lorelai grumbled.  
  
"It will, it has to." he said in efforts to convince himself.  
  
Lorelai smiled. "But seriously, Luke is like the energizer bunny when it comes to the coffee speech..." she began a spiel of her own as they walked to catch up to the other two.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mom, I need coffee. I don't care what we do today but it better involve coffee." Rory grumbled as she walked into the hotel room without a hello and plopped onto the bed.  
  
Lorelai threw a questioning look at Kate who still stood in the doorway.  
  
"Big project assigned today. Fifty percent of her grade." she explained.  
  
"Ah, okay, that would do it." Lorelai said ushering the girl in.  
  
Luke emerged from the bathroom and spied Rory on the bed. "Coffee kiddo?"  
  
"Please." she mumbled pathetically, her face buried in the comforter.  
  
"I'll go get some from down the hall because crazy lady over here drank ours already." he said grabbing his room key and wallet.  
  
"Thanks Luke." came Rory's muffled response.  
  
He bent down and ruffled her hair, gave Lorelai a small peck on the cheek, and exited the room.  
  
"So..." Lorelai clapped her hands together.  
  
"The guys will be here soon." Katie put in. "John and Drew seem to be detaining them."  
  
"They won't let them leave until they spill horrible secrets that they can use to blackmail me into helping them with their homework." Rory pouted rising into a sitting position.  
  
"Well, as long as it doesn't involve me." Lorelai joked sitting down next to her.  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Room service!" a muffled voice yelled from outside the door.  
  
Kate answered the door with a roll of her eyes.  
  
"You guys are too cheesy." she sighed tiredly as she let Jess and Tristan in.  
  
"Hello to you too Katie." Jess mocked.  
  
"Out of my way, my girls need their coffee." Luke warned as he pushed past the boys.  
  
Lorelai took a cup out of his hands in shock and gaped as he handed Rory hers.  
  
"Whoa, since when are you so giving when it comes to coffee? Even when I offer to have..."  
  
"Mom! Ew, don't finish that sentence!" Rory interrupted.  
  
"Okay, fine. My point is, what gives?"  
  
"I figure that if I just give it to you without complaint you'll easier on me when I tell you you're drinking decaf." he answered.  
  
Both girls immediately spit out their beverages.  
  
"Ugh, I knew it tasted funny!" Rory said with distaste.  
  
"Decaf? Explain oh husband of mine-soon-to-be-ex depending on the reason."  
  
"The coffee machine was all out." he stated.  
  
"Well, then, I'm assuming that wherever we go will involve a trip to get coffee." Tristan remarked.  
  
"Yes, many!" Rory agreed.  
  
"Um...where are we going?" Jess asked.  
  
Everyone pondered this silently.  
  
"Anyone up for a carnival?" Katie suggested.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Ahhh! Get away! Get away! Get away!" Rory screamed.  
  
She repeatedly slapped the offending clown who dared to approach her. Tristan laughed and threw the poor clown an apologetic look before leading her away. The group had decided to split up and explore the grounds on their own. Lorelai and Jess, with all their scheming, claimed Luke and Katie as their respective carnival partners, thus leaving Tristan and Rory to themselves.  
  
"He's just doing his job Mare."  
  
"I hate clowns!" she exclaimed, ignoring his comment. "Haven't you ever seen that freaky movie with the clown in the plumbing? You know, with all the blood spewing up out of the drains and stuff?"  
  
"Here we go again." Tristan groaned at the oncoming 'why clowns are evil' speech that he had come to memorize through their years of friendship.  
  
"Well, it's true! Don't you remember that old episode of Glory Days with the killer clown that beheaded all those people? In fact, there were TWO killer clowns in that one!"  
  
"Don't forget Bozo." he pointed out the next clown on her list.  
  
"Yes! Bozo the clown! That guy was just not right! Especially after the episode where he told us his version of where hot dogs came from. I couldn't eat a hot dog for a year! And I cried every time I saw a dog!"  
  
"I get it, clowns are evil." Tristan silenced her.  
  
"And don't you forget it!" Rory said sternly.  
  
He smiled and threw his arm around her shoulders in the casual manner that did not fulfill his cravings for more but was all he could have. They continued on in silence until they came to the game booths.  
  
"Oh look at the froggy!" she exclaimed energetically. "Tristan? Can you win me a frog?"  
  
He looked hesitant but caved at her puppy face. "Okay, okay. So let's see what I have to do to claim this frog."  
  
She grinned eagerly like a child as he laid down a crisp dollar bill on the counter of the booth. The object of the game was to toss three rings onto old-fashioned coke bottles for a prize.  
  
"One frog coming up." Tristan said smugly as the man handed him the three rings.  
  
Each time he tossed, the ring bounced carelessly between the rows of bottles. Rory looked at him expectantly and clearing his throat he put down another dollar bill.  
  
"Maybe the little lady would blow on the ring for good luck?" he asked flirtatiously.  
  
"Well, if it wins me a frog." she smiled and leaned forward to gently blow on the ring that he held out.  
  
He stifled the groan in his throat and focused back on the game. Within seconds the three rings were tossed, none of them landing on a bottle.  
  
"Not having very much luck are ya son?" the old man asked teasingly.  
  
Tristan exhaled clearly annoyed. "Okay, now this is personal." he muttered before rolling up his sleeves and putting down another dollar.  
  
Thirty dollars and ninety ring tosses later Rory Gilmore was a proud owner of a large stuffed frog that she dubbed "Prince" after claiming that he was a prince charming in frog form waiting to be returned to human status.  
  
"If you think that he's waiting why don't you kiss him and return him to his charming self?" Tristan mocked.  
  
"Because," she began in a know it all tone, "then I wouldn't have a frog anymore now would I? That would defeat the whole purpose!"  
  
He shook his head and laughed, leading her once again around the grounds.  
  
"Tris?"  
  
"Yeah?" he looked at her.  
  
"Thanks for Prince. You went through a lot of trouble to get him for me."  
  
"Hey, you wanted a frog, I got you a frog. Simple as that." he said.  
  
"So...if I had wanted a car...?" she began.  
  
"I would have asked, 'what color?'" he finished. "I'd do anything for you." he said lowering his voice into a husky whisper.  
  
She bit her lip and looked at the sincerity in his eyes. She slowly felt herself getting lost in his eyes but shook her head to stop herself.  
  
"Want to go on the Ferris wheel?" she asked.  
  
Tristan swallowed back the lump that had formed when they had locked eyes. "Think you and Prince will be afraid of heights?"  
  
"I think with you there to protect us, we'll be fine." she answered in a quiet voice.  
  
"Well, then...lead the way."  
  
Rory smiled and took his hand, pulling him through the crowds. Soon he found himself standing next to Rory in line, with her grinning widely, following the rides' movement with her eyes. The line moved forward but Rory was zoned out. Tristan cleared his throat causing her to jump.  
  
"We're up." he said nudging her forward.  
  
"Sorry, was just thinking." she blushed.  
  
"Care to share?" he asked, helping her onto the ride.  
  
"Nope."  
  
Tristan sat down and the attendant pushed down the safety bar. He sighed contently, threw an arm around her shoulders and leaned back with her as the wheel began its trip around.  
  
"Hey Ror?" he asked after a few minutes had passed.  
  
"Yes." she responded quietly, playing with Prince in her lap.  
  
"Can you look at me when I say this?"  
  
She looked up slowly and met his fiery gaze.  
  
"You look amazing tonight."  
  
She blushed. "Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself."  
  
"I knew you couldn't resist me!" he smirked.  
  
"Ugh...you think you're quite the charmer don't you?" she asked.  
  
Tristan laughed a little. It had been too long since they had last spoken their mantra...yet Tristan knew it was something he would never forget.  
  
"It's a gift," he recited, "although, there is one girl who has yet to fall for my charms."  
  
"And she never will." Rory finished.  
  
Tristan hesitated. "Yeah, about that..." he trailed off.  
  
Rory raised a brow in confusion.  
  
"Is it really so hard to believe that maybe, just maybe, there might be a chance that this girl will fall?" he asked quietly.  
  
Rory opened and closed her mouth several times not knowing what to say. The Ferris wheel began its descent. Tristan leaned closer to her.  
  
"Maybe, we could let something else be the judge?" he breathed as he brought her closer for a kiss.  
  
To his surprise Rory made no move to stop him, in fact, she herself was slowly closing the gap.  
  
"Tristan!"  
  
Both Tristan and Rory turned in surprise to find the owner of the voice.  
  
"Pairs?!" he exclaimed in shock.  
  
Rory's eyes went wide as a dark-haired boy came up behind the blond and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Dean." she said numbly.  
  
AN: Yeah, I know, evil right? Thought that would be the happy ending but no...it's never that simple with me...you should know that by now! Remember that I have all the parts done so if you want more, review! 


	3. Dazzling

Author's Note: Okay here's the next part! So, do you like so far? I'm happy about this one myself. Been something that I was toying with for another fandom but I thought, aw, what the hell...turn it into a GG fic! Show you're appreciation in a review please! So without further ado...where did we leave off? Oh yes...of course, right about here...  
  
Chapter 3-Dazzling  
  
"Maybe, we could let something else be the judge?" he breathed as he brought her closer for a kiss.  
  
To his surprise Rory made no move to stop him, in fact, she herself was slowly closing the gap.  
  
"Tristan!"  
  
Both Tristan and Rory turned in surprise to find the owner of the voice.  
  
"Pairs?!" he exclaimed in shock.  
  
Rory's eyes went wide as a dark-haired boy came up behind the blond and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Dean." she said numbly.  
  
~  
  
Rory was vaguely aware that the Ferris wheel had stopped and that Tristan was leading her off the ride. With Tristan's arm linked through hers and Prince secure in her other she found herself face to face with the other two acquaintances. Her face registered a mixture of shock, confusion, and fear of what might happen. A year after starting Harvard, the fragile friendship that had formed between Paris and Rory had been shattered when the girls suffered a falling out over a guy. He had been using Paris to get to Rory and when Paris discovered that he harbored no feelings for her she immediately blamed Rory. Although it had not been Rory's fault and she had refused all of the advances he made on her, Paris would not listen. The damage had been done.  
  
Rory shifted her gaze to Dean, the former love of her life. The first break- up had been awful for her, the second worse because it was over Jess, but the third was most crushing...  
  
~  
  
"Hey kiddo, what are you doing back so soon?" Luke asked as Rory took a seat at the counter, smiling as she did so. "I thought you were going to hang around Hartford for the weekend."  
  
"Yeah, I was but mom came over today to talk to grandma." Rory explained.  
  
"Uh oh, that's never a good thing. What happened?"  
  
"Well, wait, ssh, do you hear that?" she held up her hand to her ear in demonstration. "That faint yet noticeable screeching sound? Yeah, that's them, still arguing, loudly, so loudly that the McKennons called to ask what was wrong."  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Luke asked.  
  
"The McKennons live about four houses down."  
  
"Ah, okay, so I'm assuming you're in need of coffee?"  
  
"You betcha." she gratefully took the mug that Luke placed in front of her and swallowed nearly half the contents in one gulp.  
  
"Are you happy about summer vacation?"  
  
"So far I've only been on vacation for two days and yet I already feel this incredible weight lifted off me."  
  
Luke laughed. "Well, Jess and Tristan called to say that they'll be coming in tomorrow. They're just finishing up finals and instead of driving two hours in an after exam stupor they decided to give their brains a chance to recuperate."  
  
This time it was Rory's turn to laugh. "Yeah, that sounds like them. You know something?" Rory asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's funny how close we all are. I mean, it's only a two and a half hour drive from Cambridge to Stars Hollow, only two to Harford, and New Haven is only an hour away from there. But, despite being so close we barely see each other except for holidays." she wrinkled her brow in thought.  
  
Luke stopped wiping the counter and leaned forward on his elbows in front of her. "True, distance-wise we're not far from each other but with you having school and the craziness of Stars Hollow it's hard to visit often."  
  
"I know, but that's not what I mean." Rory sighed. "Don't get me wrong! I don't get to see you or mom near as much as I'd like to but." Rory trailed off.  
  
"But what?" Luke asked in concern.  
  
"It's Tristan." Rory admitted. "For a while now...he's been really distant. I don't see how being apart makes any difference because we always used to drive up to see each other or talk on the phone for longer than we should have but for the past few months it's like he can't stand to talk to me."  
  
"Do you know when he first started feeling this way?"  
  
"I don't know." Rory admitted. "The last time I remember really talking to him was the day after Thanksgiving when I drove to Hartford and told Tristan that I got back together with Dean."  
  
Luke sighed knowingly. "Bingo." he whispered.  
  
"What? What do you mean by bingo?"  
  
"Ror, you know that Tristan and Dean have never really gotten along, not that I blame the guy, but the point is, maybe Tristan doesn't like seeing you with Dean."  
  
"That's stupid!" Rory exclaimed. "No, you know what? Even if you're right, Tristan has to understand that I'm with Dean. I love Dean and that's that."  
  
"What's what?" Lorelai asked, walking into the diner and heading straight behind the counter to seek comfort in Luke's arms.  
  
"That I love Dean." Rory answered.  
  
"Oh, that's nice." Lorelai's response muffled by Luke's shirt.  
  
"I take it the fight went pretty bad?" Luke questioned as he rubbed her back in a comforting way.  
  
"Oh yeah, invasion of Normandy was nothing compared to this."  
  
"Coffee?" he offered.  
  
"Please." she mumbled pitifully.  
  
"Thank you angel." she smiled gratefully then went around to sit next to Rory. "So, Rory, darling daughter of mine, what do you say about cutting your weekend at Grandma's short?"  
  
"In the mood for movie night?" Rory smirked.  
  
"After today? Yes." she answered.  
  
Luke placed an extra large mug in front of her before moving on to another family that had just walked in.  
  
"Hey Ror? Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Well, do you know much about Dean's family?"  
  
"Um...not really. I know that most of them live in Illinois." she answered. "Why?"  
  
"Hmm, well you see this new family moved in about two weeks ago and well, Dean came back early too, anyways, his family and this other family seem very buddy-buddy with each other. I thought that maybe they were related somehow. So far they have yet to grace the town with their presence and they called the police a few times about spying neighbors so we've pretty much left them alone."  
  
"Well, I don't know, seems like he would have told me if part of his family was moving to town." Rory shrugged.  
  
"Oh boy, that's what I was kind of worrying about." Lorelai winced.  
  
"Why?" Rory asked suspiciously.  
  
"It's just that...the other family, they have a daughter about your age and she and Dean have been seen around town with each other. They look kind of 'friendly' with each other. I was clinging to the hope that they were just friendly in the 'you're my cousin' kind of way."  
  
Rory blinked in shock. Would Dean cheat on her? No. She shook her head.  
  
~No, not possible! He loves me and I love him! But do you really? You got back together with him for a completely different reason...no! No, Rory, you love him! You really do~ she thought to herself.  
  
"Um, I'm going to go in the kitchen and see if Luke has any leftover muffins from this morning, for some reason I'm craving one." she made an excuse.  
  
Without waiting for an answer she walked back into the kitchen and leaned against the fridge door. She blinked in confusion at all the doubts and fears that had suddenly filled her mind. Feeling the need to get away for some air she excited the back door and walked along the alleyway behind the all the stores. She lost her balance and slipped slightly on a piece of lettuce by the dumpster, a sign that she was behind Doose's market. That's when she heard it. A small giggle followed by...  
  
"Allison." a flirtatious voice whispered.  
  
Why did that sound so familiar?  
  
"Ssh, I can think of better things to do than talk." was the response.  
  
Rory, feeling a sense of dread walked to the other side of the dumpster, her jaw dropping at the sight. She let out a small shriek.  
  
"Rory!" Dean exclaimed as he hurriedly extracted himself from the arms of a tall brunette. "You're home early."  
  
"I'm home early?! I'm home early?!" Rory repeated angrily. "I find you, my boyfriend, making out with another girl and all you can do is comment on me being home early!?"  
  
"Uh...well...you see..." he stuttered.  
  
"Dean? What is she talking about? Boyfriend?" Allison asked.  
  
"Well, um..." he cleared his throat, "Rory meet Allison, an old friend from home, her dad and my dad worked together."  
  
"Pardon my manners but I don't feel like meeting anyone at the moment especially a so-called friend who seems to be doing something a little 'friendlier' than I can stomach!" she spat.  
  
"Rory, let me explain..." he began.  
  
"No!" she said forcefully. "How could you do this? I loved you and this is how you repay me?" Tears began to form. He took at step toward her but she held up her hand to stop him. "No! You know what? Just....just leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you and I certainly don't want to be your girlfriend. We are over Dean and trust me when I say that there won't be a next time."  
  
She ran back out of the alley this time, running past store fronts, ignoring the shouts from Dean. She ran past Luke's diner, gaining many stares from her parents inside as well as the other diner patrons, and jumped into her car. Pulling out quickly she headed out of town as fast as she could to drive back towards Hartford.  
  
"Rory, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Emily asked as Rory rushed in, wiping tears from her face but she ignored her grandmother and ran straight up into her room.  
  
She collapsed onto the bed in sobs until, minutes later she shakily picked up her phone and dialed.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Tristan?" she asked weakly.  
  
"Oh my god, Rory? What's wrong are you okay?" concern filled his voice.  
  
"No." she answered pitifully.  
  
"What happened?" he repeated.  
  
"I just...I decided to come home early, I was walking around Doose's and then...and then..." Rory broke down in sobs. "I need you." she squeaked out. "Please come home." she begged.  
  
"I'll be there in two hours, sooner if there's no traffic, are you at your parents house?" he asked.  
  
She could hear him moving around the room, gathering his things.  
  
"No, I'm in Hartford at my grandparent's house."  
  
"Okay, then make that one hour." he corrected himself. "Stay there, Ror, I'll be over there in sixty minutes or less."  
  
"Or my pizza's free?" Rory joked through the tears.  
  
"Do you want pizza?" he asked seriously, not getting the joke.  
  
"No, just you." she whispered.  
  
One hour later...  
  
"And I broke up with him." Rory finished explaining to Tristan what had happened earlier. She buried her head in his shoulder as he held her tightly in his arms, not caring that her tears had soaked his shirt.  
  
"Oh god, Rory I am so sorry." he soothed.  
  
"Why? Why wasn't I good enough for him?"  
  
Tristan held her back and looked in her eyes. "Never say that. Never think that. It's the other way around. He wasn't good enough for you. You are a dazzling woman who deserves so much more than him. You deserve someone who will never cheat on you or hurt you in any way, someone who will put himself out on the line just to make you happy, who won't let you forget how absolutely precious you are." he said with so much passion it caught her by surprise.  
  
Suddenly he felt nervous. "At-at least that's what I think."  
  
Rory looked at Tristan with wonder in her eyes before quickly pulling him close to her again.  
  
"Do you want me to kick his ass?" he asked.  
  
"Tempting." Rory smiled half-heartedly.  
  
"Because I will you know." he continued. "I can take him."  
  
"How about you just take me home? I think I need my mom now for the wallowing stage of the break-up."  
  
"Anything you want Mary, anything you want." he kissed the side of her forehead before helping her up from their sitting position on her bed. He stood patiently as she gather her belongings to take home.  
  
They left the house with a short explanation of their destination and drove the hour to Stars Hollow in silence. Her tears had subsided but she still wore a pained expression. As he guided her into the diner her mother rushed up to her and embraced her tightly.  
  
"Thank you for driving her back Tristan." she said.  
  
"No problem, Lorelai."  
  
"That no good punk." Luke muttered angrily as he gathered Rory in his arms. "Miss Patty told us what happened."  
  
"How?" Rory asked.  
  
"She has her ways." Lorelai answered. Turning to Tristan she asked, "Where's Jess?"  
  
"Oh, still in New Haven. He wasn't there when Rory called so I left him a note."  
  
Lorelai nodded and turned back to her daughter.  
  
"We gonna wallow this time?" she asked.  
  
"That is a definite yes." Rory gave a small smile then looked around. "Where's the dinner crowd?"  
  
"Luke kicked 'em out when Miss Patty told the news. We figure they're stationed at Babette's waiting for our return."  
  
"Give me a minute to close up shop and we'll head home." Luke suggested. "Tristan, you coming?"  
  
He looked to Lorelai for approval. She gave a small nod.  
  
"Okay, sure." Tristan answered. "I'll just go out and wait in my car."  
  
He left the diner and leaned up against his car, looking down solemnly at his feet.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Tristan looked up and immediately clenched his jaw in anger. "Bag Boy." he hissed.  
  
"I repeat, what are you doing here? You aren't welcome."  
  
"Says who? You?" Tristan stood up but stayed in his spot. "Since when have I ever cared about your opinion? I should be asking you, what you're doing here!"  
  
"I'm here to see Rory." Dean answered.  
  
"Well, I'm almost positive she doesn't want to see you."  
  
"Listen, what's going on between me and my girlfriend is none of your business." Dean sneered.  
  
Tristan swallowed and held back his anger. "Actually you're wrong on two accounts. One, Rory is my friend, so whatever hurts her, hurts me, therefore it is my business. Second, Rory told me that she dumped your cheating a-"  
  
"Tristan!"  
  
Tristan spun around to find Rory looking at him pointedly, Lorelai stood next to her, arm wrapped around her shoulders, and Luke locking up the diner.  
  
"Rory, I think we need to talk." Dean sighed, taking a few steps toward her.  
  
"We're done talking." she said forcefully.  
  
"But if you'll just let me explain," he began, "I'm sure we can work this out."  
  
"Dean? How naïve do you think I am? You cheated on me for who knows how long and you expect everything to be okay?"  
  
"She meant nothing to me."  
  
"Oh what is that?! That's a typical guy response! I think I've seen enough movies and television to know that it never means 'just' nothing."  
  
"This isn't a show Rory! This isn't a movie! This is real life and you have to believe me when I say that her kisses meant nothing to me." he pleaded.  
  
"Kisses? As in plural?" Rory fought back some more tears.  
  
"Rory, that's not the point here."  
  
She shook her head. "Maybe. Maybe she meant nothing to you Dean but she obviously meant enough that you had to lie and cheat."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Dean." Lorelai interrupted. "It's time for you to leave now."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Do you want to start a fight?" Luke asked as he came up behind the girls and stood next to Rory.  
  
His face-hardened. "Fine, but this isn't over."  
  
"Actually it is. We're through Dean. I don't want to see you again because you have caused me enough pain and frankly, I'm tired of it." she said, gaining her forcefulness back.  
  
"If that's what you want, but it's your loss." Dean turned and began to walk away.  
  
"My loss?" Rory asked suddenly angry.  
  
"Rory." Lorelai warned cautiously.  
  
"No, mom, I want to know."  
  
Dean turned back around. "If you think that rich boy over there is better than me then you deserve what you got."  
  
"Hey, that's crossing the line pal." Luke threatened.  
  
"Why are you bringing Tristan into this?" Rory asked.  
  
"Think about it Rory," Dean instructed, "he has always been in the way of us. Even before this town adopted him. Maybe I had to look elsewhere for action because you weren't putting out."  
  
"You know what Dean? You are really stepping on some toes here. Go home now." Lorelai ordered.  
  
"I don't know what I saw in you." Rory shook her head.  
  
Dean ignored her and looked over at Tristan who had remained silent since the interruption.  
  
"What about you rich boy? Don't you have anything to say?"  
  
"Not to you." Tristan hissed through clenched teeth.  
  
"What's the matter? Don't think you can take me?" Dean taunted.  
  
"As much as Rory should hate you right now, I know she doesn't, because she is a good person who sees the best in people, and I know that no matter how much you hurt her she wouldn't want to see you in pain. So I'm going to ignore you and walk away before I do something that you, not I, will regret, because trust me, right now I would love nothing more than to see you gasping in pain on the pavement." Tristan stated calmly. "Come on." he nudged Rory.  
  
The four of them turned to enter their respective cars.  
  
"Tristan?" Rory asked as he pulled out behind Luke as they headed toward the Gilmore/Danes household.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For what?" he asked.  
  
"For being the better man." she answered simply.  
  
"Are you going to be okay?"  
  
"It still hurts, that I wasn't enough for him...but I know it's for the best."  
  
"I bet you I can make you forget all about him." Tristan joked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
Rory cracked a small smile. "You think you're quite the charmer don't you?"  
  
"It's a gift, although, there is one girl who has yet to fall for my charms."  
  
Rory looked down and in a hesitant voice responded, "And she never will."  
  
~  
  
"Rory." Tristan nudged her in the side.  
  
Rory shook her head clear of her thoughts. "What?" She looked around at Tristan, Paris, and Dean's expectant faces. "Oh, sorry, I kind of spaced."  
  
"Apparently Gilmore." Paris said coldly.  
  
"So..." Tristan began.  
  
"To what do we owe this not so pleasant interruption." Rory finished, glaring daggers at the couple before her.  
  
"Nothing, just thought we'd see how you were doing. So Tristan, you haven't moved on to another bimbo yet? I'd have thought for sure you'd tire easily of Rory here." Dean taunted, choosing his words meaningfully.  
  
Rory wrapped her arm around his, holding him for comfort. He cleared his throat.  
  
"Rory's my best friend. There's nothing to tire of. But you on the other hand, wow, this is what, the third girl in less than a year?" he asked sarcastically before turning on Paris. "Really Paris, even you're better than this." he nudged his chin towards Dean.  
  
"No, I don't think she is." Rory said in a small voice.  
  
"Why is that Gilmore? Jealous that I can satisfy him and you couldn't?" Paris sneered, holding him possessively.  
  
"There's nothing to be jealous of." Rory replied.  
  
"Keep thinking that Rory, keep thinking that." Paris said in a low voice.  
  
"Come on, let's go Par." Dean turned to lead her away.  
  
Tristan did the same to Rory. Lorelai and Luke watched from a distance just in time to see the other couple retreating. Dean turned back.  
  
"Oh, hey Rory!" he shouted. "Quick question, has Luke gotten tired of you and your mom whining all the time yet or is he as whipped as the accountant here?"  
  
Rory stopped walking and tensed up. Tristan was showing visible signs of restraint. She looked at Tristan then turned around and looked at Dean. He stood with a smug face, knowing that insulting her mother was far worse than insulting Rory. He shook his head in laughter and turned back to walk away. She looked back up at Tristan. He turned to her and locked eyes.  
  
"Hurt him." she whispered.  
  
That was all it took. Tristan quickly strode over and spun the other boy around roughly. Before anyone could react Tristan's fist connected with Dean's left eye. Needless to say, the other boy stumbled back onto the ground, drawing the attention of the other carnival goers.  
  
"Never insult Rory or Lorelai ever again unless you want a matching bruise for the other eye." Tristan spun back on his heel and turned back to Rory.  
  
"That felt good." he stated before they walked away.  
  
Luke and Lorelai walked up to Dean and Paris who knelt beside him, looking at the quickly forming black eye.  
  
"You deserved that." Lorelai chirped.  
  
Satisfied and smiling, the two adults went after Tristan and Rory.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh man! I wish I could have been there to see him go down!" Jess exclaimed after hearing the story from the other four. "Hell, I wish I could have done some damage to bag boy."  
  
"I felt like throwing a swing myself." Luke mused.  
  
"Isn't that a little harsh?" Katie asked cautiously.  
  
"After all this guy put Ror through? Trust me, he hasn't even begun to pay." Tristan voiced.  
  
"Still, that's not like me. I don't go around, wishing violence on people." Rory spoke nervously.  
  
"Yes but sweetie, you are too nice. Even I wanted to bop him up side the head a few times." Lorelai admitted.  
  
"I never knew that Paris really hated you THAT much. I mean I knew you guys had a huge falling out but seriously, to go out with your ex-boyfriend? That's low, even for her." Jess switched subjects.  
  
"That's nothing." Katie put in. "Paris was so ticked at Rory during her whole 'the boy is mine' fit that she started spreading quite the scandal stories around campus. She did everything to ruin Rory."  
  
"Hey, I think I remember that," Jess said thoughtfully, "Rory showed up at our dorm at about two in the morning, soaked from head to toe after walking in the rain. It was pouring that night."  
  
"I couldn't remember where your dorm was." Rory grumbled.  
  
"But you found it, pounded on the door, efficiently waking us and our neighbors up mind you, and ended up crying yourself to sleep once you got dry." Tristan remembered.  
  
"Yeah, in my bed. Made me sleep on the floor." Jess sniffed.  
  
Everyone laughed at Jess's pouting face. The laughs died down and Luke glanced at his watch.  
  
"Well children. It's eleven o'clock."  
  
Rory groaned. "Early class tomorrow."  
  
"Ah, I am so glad I'm on spring break." Tristan mused.  
  
"Shut up! Rub it in my face why don't you?" Rory grumbled.  
  
"It's what I do best.among other things." he replied.  
  
"Ugh! Why do I put up with you? You're ego is suffocating!" Rory cried.  
  
"Well..." Tristan began.  
  
"Don't finish that sentence!" Katie interrupted. "We can stand here and watch you two banter back and forth all night long or we can get some much needed sleep."  
  
"I vote for sleep." Jess raised his hand.  
  
"I second that!" Lorelai chirped.  
  
"Fine." Tristan and Rory acquiesced in unison.  
  
"Okay, so good night guys." Luke bid goodbye.  
  
After the appropriate farewells were exchanged, the older couple departed for their hotel leaving the remaining four to make their way home. The trip was silent, as they all were left to their own thoughts. Tristan stole glances at Rory every now and then, longing to hold her the way that Dean, Jess, and all the other nameless and thankfully short-term boyfriends did. Katie was plagued with trying to figure out the real reason that Rory had stopped visiting Tristan every other weekend. Jess was debating in his mind whether or not he should ask Kate for info on Rory. That left only Rory, who was lost in her thoughts about her love life, or rather her lack of one.  
  
Finally they had arrived at the spot where they would go their separate ways to their respective dorms.  
  
"Hey, Jess, Kate, can I talk to Rory alone for a second?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Oh yeah sure, totally. I'll just go on up to the dorm." Katie told him.  
  
"I think I'll do the same." Jess agreed.  
  
After the two were both out of hearing distance Tristan began.  
  
"So...did you have a good time?"  
  
"Of course, right up until Dean and Paris showed up."  
  
"About that, did you know that Paris was dating Dean?"  
  
Rory nodded sadly. "Yeah, I knew. They've been dating for the past couple of months."  
  
"How'd they even meet?" Tristan was curious.  
  
"Dean was visiting home from school in Chicago, where he met Allison by the way, I found out that he had been cheating on me with her for months before the break-up, and they ran into each other in Hartford. They recognized each other and well...a week later Paris tracked me down to rub my face in it. Now they have this long-distance relationship thing going." she finished.  
  
"How much you wanna bet he's cheating on her too?"  
  
Rory nodded and hugged Prince closer. "Probably with Allison." she spat bitterly.  
  
"You are so much better than her." he soothed.  
  
Rory felt her anger dissolve. "It's okay, it was practically a year ago."  
  
They were silent for a few seconds.  
  
"Hey, I was wondering, if you wanted to that is, I'm sure the others wouldn't mind if we did, it's not like we agreed, well okay we sort of did..." Tristan rambled.  
  
"Tristan." she interrupted gently.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You're babbling. One of my not so great faults that you seemed to have picked up." she teased.  
  
Tristan chuckled slightly. "Well, at least I didn't pick up on your obsession for coffee."  
  
"Hey!" Rory objected.  
  
"Kidding!" he exclaimed in defense. "Anyway, I was wondering if maybe, you'd like to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night."  
  
"Just the two of us?" Rory asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, just us. I was talking to Drew earlier and he said that he knows this quiet little restaurant downtown, supposedly it's place that you had mentioned wanting to visit a couple weeks ago."  
  
"La Rose Enchantée." Rory replied knowingly.  
  
Tristan nodded. "So, what do you say? Will you have dinner with me tomorrow night?"  
  
Rory smiled and considered it for a moment. "Sure."  
  
"Great, I'll pick you up at seven."  
  
"Okay, see you tomorrow then."  
  
"Bye."  
  
On that final note they parted ways.  
  
"So, what did he want to say?" Katie asked eagerly as Rory walked in.  
  
"You are so nosy, you know that?"  
  
Rory set Prince down on her bed as shrugged off her jacket before walking into the closet.  
  
"It's part of my charm." Kate replied. "Now, what did you and Tristan talk about?"  
  
"Seriously though, with your talent you could be a reporter." Rory dodged the question and emerged from the closet wearing pajamas.  
  
"Well, it was an option." Kate replied, not aware that she had been tricked.  
  
"It should still be one." Rory this time walked into the bathroom and began to brush her teeth.  
  
Katie sat on her bed, weighing out the options of becoming a reporter. Rory wordlessly walked back into the main room and turned off the light before snuggling in her bed, one arm under her pillow, the other holding Prince protectively. Kate still sat on her bed, now deep in thought and lay back down. Minutes later she sat straight up and turned on the lights.  
  
"Nice try missy, you almost got away with it! What happened with Tristan?!"  
  
Rory sighed, rolled over and realized that sleep was not going to be an option when Katherine Jucas was involved.  
  
~  
  
AN: Okay! That's another part! Woohoo! Anyways, aren't you just dying to see how the next part turns out? Well, if you just leave a review another chapter will be uploaded from my computer to yours. Until next time!  
  
PS-I wanted to post a chapter a week but all these reviews are just giving me SO much inspiration. It makes me want to post all the chapters at once!!! But I'm fighting the urge to do that...unless I'm given a reason not to... 


	4. Enchanting

Author's Note: Okay, I'm back with another chapter! Hope you are enjoying this because there's still more to come! By the way, I don't know any French so I'm relying on the smarts of my friend Drew.  
  
PS- The name of the restaurant is, "The Enchanted Rose."  
  
Chapter 4-Enchanting  
  
"Just the two of us?" Rory asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, just us. I was talking to Drew earlier and he said that he knows this quiet little restaurant downtown, supposedly it's place that you had mentioned wanting to visit a couple weeks ago."  
  
"La Rose Enchantée." Rory replied knowingly.  
  
Tristan nodded. "So, what do you say? Will you have dinner with me tomorrow night?"  
  
Rory smiled and considered it for a moment. "Sure."  
  
"Great, I'll pick you up at seven."  
  
"Okay, see you tomorrow then."  
  
"Bye."  
  
~  
  
"Nice try missy, you almost got away with it! What happened with Tristan?!"  
  
Rory sighed, rolled over and realized that sleep was not going to be an option when Katherine Jucas was involved.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Rory? Rory, darling daughter of mine!" Lorelai entered the dorm singing.  
  
"Do you want her to answer?" Luke asked gruffly.  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
She peered around the dorm and sighed disappointedly, finding the room empty she put the spare key Rory had given her back in her pocket and turned to Luke and his ramblings.  
  
"Then don't scare her by singing like an idiot."  
  
She punched his shoulder playfully. "You know if I didn't love you so much I'd kill you for that comment."  
  
"Well then I guess this is my lucky day." he flirted before pulling her into his arms.  
  
"You betcha." she affirmed before pulling him into a lung-crushing kiss.  
  
"Mom? Luke? Are you in here, the door is open and...aah! My eyes my poor eyes!" Rory yelled as Kate followed her into the room.  
  
"Hey, parents are not allowed to make out in dorms!" Kate protested.  
  
"Not my fault, he started it!" Lorelai pointed an accusing finger at Luke.  
  
"Oh jeez, not this again." he groaned.  
  
"What?" Lorelai questioned.  
  
"The whole whose fault it is argument. Let's just forget about it and move on." he suggested.  
  
"Okay, fine. Rory you're home! So what are we doing today?" Lorelai asked giddily.  
  
"Well, about that..." she trailed off.  
  
"Rory's got a date!" Kate piped in.  
  
"A date?" Lorelai asked eagerly.  
  
"It's not a date!" Rory objected.  
  
"Yes it is. It's a date with Tristan."  
  
"A date with Tristan?" Lorelai repeated.  
  
"No, it's a dinner with Tristan in a non-date kind of way." Rory corrected.  
  
"Uh huh, we'll see about that." Lorelai narrowed her eyes. "Are you meeting somewhere or is he picking you up?"  
  
"Picking me up." Rory answered.  
  
"Sit down, fancy shmancy restaurant or a fast food order out place?"  
  
"Well, it's fancy I guess."  
  
"And finally, what time he picking you up?"  
  
"At seven." Rory answered.  
  
"Ah ha! It's a date!" Lorelai exclaimed.  
  
"How did you come to that conclusion?"  
  
"He's picking you up at your place, meaning he will be the source of transportation, you're lifeline of sorts, you're going to a fancy restaurant, not a friendly outing kind of place but an intimate little place, and he's picking you up at seven!"  
  
"How does him picking me up at seven make it a date?"  
  
"Because Rory!" Katie sighed exasperatedly. "Everyone knows that seven o'clock is the universal date pick up time!"  
  
"What?! No it's not!"  
  
"Of course it is! Have you learned nothing from TV? Every time the guy asks a girl out it's always, 'pick you up at 7?' Six is too early, eight is too late, and anything other than that is just casual." Lorelai explained.  
  
"Oh, but not if you're already dating," Katie chimed, "because then it doesn't matter the time."  
  
"But only if you've been dating for at least a month." Lorelai added.  
  
"Or if you've both agreed that it's a date, date, like a no question about it this is going to be a relationship date." Katie finished.  
  
Rory and Luke looked back at the two in bewilderment.  
  
"I don't even want to know. I'll be at the guys' dorm." he held up his hands as a sign of backing off the subject and quickly left the room.  
  
Rory followed his exit with her eyes and then turned back to the other two women. "I think I agree with him."  
  
She turned to leave but was held back by two sets of arms dragging her back.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait! Where do you think you're going?" Katie questioned.  
  
"Um, anywhere but here." Rory answered.  
  
"Oh, no you're not," Lorelai ordered as the two girls forced her down onto the chair in front of the vanity, "you have to get ready for your date."  
  
"It's not a date!"  
  
"Fine, it's not a date!" Lorelai announced. "And Deep Impact was better than Armageddon." she mumbled.  
  
"What?! Armageddon was SO much better! Deep Impact was unrealistic!" Rory argued.  
  
"That's what they wanted you to think." Lorelai said dismissively.  
  
"Armageddon and the gorgeous Ben Affleck top Elijah and that stupid tidal wave and you know it!"  
  
"Alright, Armageddon was a better movie." Lorelai grumped.  
  
"Thank you. You scared me there." she mumbled with a frown.  
  
"Well, we're agreed then, Armageddon is superior to the cheapened copy-cat and you're going on a date with Tristan." Lorelai said quickly.  
  
"What? No! I did not agree with that!"  
  
"Yes, you did. Didn't she Kate?"  
  
"I believe so." Katie affirmed.  
  
"No!"  
  
"It's all or nothing babe. You agree with both or you agree with none." Lorelai stated.  
  
"I take it back! I loved Deep Impact!" Rory pleaded.  
  
"Too late." Katie annoyingly reminded her.  
  
"But Elijah rules! This isn't a date!"  
  
"Unfortunately that answer came a little too late, but thanks for playing." Lorelai mimicked a game show host.  
  
"Fine, I'll get ready for this NON-date," Rory stressed, "but not now."  
  
"But you only have four hours!" Katie protested.  
  
"Yes Kate, four hours. I'm almost positive that Tristan isn't planning on showing up four hours early to pick me up." Rory said slowly.  
  
"It's going to take that much time to make you look stunning." Lorelai explained.  
  
"As opposed to the train wreck I am now?" Rory asked sarcastically.  
  
"Of course not, that would take closer to six hours."  
  
"The point is," Katie broke in, "you have to shower, brush your teeth, pick out dress, shoes, purse, hair, make-up, there is so much to do and we haven't even started! Now come on!"  
  
She exclaimed before dragging Rory into the bathroom and slamming the door. Lorelai waited outside as she listened to the two bickering and then the sound of the shower starting.  
  
"Nothing can ruin this night. Please, don't let anything ruin this night." she prayed, looking heavenward.  
  
"GET IN THERE NOW!"  
  
After a scream in protest, the sound of struggle, and another scream that bordered anger and shock, Katie emerged, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Threw her in?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Clothes and all." Kate assured her.  
  
Lorelai grinned wickedly before throwing an arm over her and guiding her away from the bathroom. "I have taught you well."  
  
"You didn't really mean that about Deep Impact being better did you?"  
  
"Of course not, who do you think I am? Armageddon is truly superior." Lorelai affirmed.  
  
"Just checking."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Luke knocked on the door to the guys' dorm.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
Luke entered and immediately began coughing as smoke filled his lungs.  
  
"You smoking?" he asked.  
  
"Tristan's fault." Jess pointed the blame. "He lit up so I lit up."  
  
"Are the guys who live here cool with it?"  
  
"It's no problem." Drew answered as he entered behind Luke. He extended his hand to Luke.  
  
"You must be Luke, Rory's told us about you, I'm Drew," another boy with blond hair entered behind him, "and this is John."  
  
"Hi." he answered as if preoccupied.  
  
His eyes nervously darted around the room. He fidgeted ever so slightly.  
  
"What's with you?" Luke asked.  
  
"It's the smoke. I used to smoke but Rory made me quit but now," he inhaled deeply, "uuhhh, just one, all I want is one."  
  
"Dude, no." Drew said forcefully.  
  
"Why allow Tris and Jess to smoke then? They aren't exactly supposed to be smoking either." Luke threw a glare at his nephew.  
  
"Because, it's a test to see his willpower against temptation." Drew answered.  
  
"Okay." Luke said hesitantly. "Where's Tristan?"  
  
"He kind of went out for another pack of cigs." Jess answered.  
  
"Didn't he go out for a pack this morning?" John asked.  
  
"Yeah, but he's kind of nervous about tonight with Rory.he smokes when he's nervous."  
  
Tristan came in, his hands shaking nervously.  
  
"Hi, guys, hey Luke, I really need..." he stuttered as he fumbled with trying to open the pack of cigarettes, "Damn it! Why won't this freaking thing open!"  
  
"Dude, chill, here, let me help you with that!" Drew offered.  
  
He took the pack out of his hands and pulled open a corner. Tristan snatched the first cigarette offered to him and turned to Jess for the lighter. In seconds he let out a content sigh and murmured his thanks.  
  
"You do know that Rory is going to smell the smoke on you, don't you?" Luke reminded.  
  
"It's still three and a half hours away, I have time to air out."  
  
Luke looked doubtful. "Why are you so nervous?"  
  
"Because...tonight's the night that I tell Rory that I love her."  
  
"What?!" the other occupants yelled.  
  
"That is not exactly the method I thought you'd use." Jess mumbled.  
  
"I'm tired of waiting to see if by some miracle something just sort of happens to get us together." Tristan answered looking at all the other men with sincerity in his eyes. "This is my last chance, if we aren't meant to be...I'll leave it alone. I'll move on."  
  
"It's not that simple." Luke reminded him.  
  
"I know," Tristan fiddled with the cigarette in his hands, "but what other choice do I have?"  
  
They stood in silence, letting the seriousness of his words sink in.  
  
"You do know that Rory will make you quit for good when you two get together." John pointed out, purposely making sure to say 'when' as opposed to the 'if' that was on the tip of his tongue.  
  
Tristan chuckled and looked down at the cigarette. "Yeah, I know. It's a terrible habit. I only do it when I'm nervous or depressed, usually she has to do with both emotions. She's the reason I started."  
  
"How so?" he asked, inching ever so slightly towards the pack that Drew had tossed carelessly on the desk.  
  
"Last day of sophomore year at Chilton, Dean shows up and foils my plans of taking her to a very costly concert that I had planned and tells him she hates me. I was pretty down after that so I went for a drive around Hartford where I run into Duncan and Bowman at a mini-mart and I decided to smoke my troubles away."  
  
"Wow, well that's fascinating," John responded nervously, one hand behind him as he backed up, "anyway, I have to go, study...uh yeah, for a...something. I'm gonna go." he said hurriedly before turning towards the door.  
  
"John." Drew admonished. "Hand it over!" he held out his palm.  
  
Reluctantly John withdrew a cigarette from behind his back and placed it in the outstretched hand.  
  
"Marlboro Nazi." he grumbled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Knock, knock*  
  
"Coming!" Katie called before putting the finishing touches on Rory's hair. "You look great girlie." she said encouragingly.  
  
"He'll be speechless." Lorelai agreed.  
  
"Oh please, this is Tristan we're talking about." Rory rolled her eyes as she made her way towards the door and opened it.  
  
She jumped back in shock. Tristan was not alone. John, Drew, Jess, and Luke all stood behind him with eager faces. He threw her an apologetic look and mouthed 'sorry'. She recovered and gave him an understanding look as Lorelai and Kate rushed up behind her.  
  
"Wow, Tristan you look great! Very smooth." Katie noticed.  
  
Rory took in the sight of Tristan standing in casual suit not unlike the one he wore many years ago at a dance that Rory remembered to have not ended so well. Still, he looked handsome. Tristan took in her every detail, from the simple, above the knee black dress, to the minimal make-up and pulled into a twist hair-do allowing small strands to escape to the sides of her face.  
  
"Kate, shut up." Rory hissed.  
  
"Well, no time for chit-chat. No use spending the evening her with us when you're obviously overdressed so," Lorelai threw a black shawl over Rory's shoulders and shoved a matching purse in her hands, "get out of here you two."  
  
Katie nearly shoved Rory in Tristan before throwing them a pointed look. Confused and afraid of being the only normal ones in the group at the moment, they made no objections to leaving.  
  
"So now what?" Luke asked.  
  
"Anyone up for ice cream?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Only if that ice cream can be eaten near La Rose Enchantée." Katie answered.  
  
They all looked at each other for a few moments.  
  
"Let me get my purse." Lorelai agreed before they all exited the building.  
  
~  
  
"Is it just me or were they being really weird?" Tristan asked as he drove towards the restaurant.  
  
"Who?" Rory asked.  
  
"The patients of the local mental hospital that we left back at your dorm." he answered.  
  
"Definitely." she agreed.  
  
He smiled and stole a quick glance at her before returning his eyes towards the road. "You know, I would have brought you flowers but my lackeys wouldn't leave me alone long enough to pick some up."  
  
"It's okay." she dismissed as they pulled up to the restaurant and he helped her out of the car.  
  
He linked his arm in hers and led her to the door. "You've been smoking." she whispered.  
  
"Sorry." Tristan apologized sheepishly.  
  
"I'm going to get you to quit." she vowed.  
  
"Believe me, I would love nothing more than to have you bug me about quitting." he replied. ~Every day for the rest of my life~ he thought silently.  
  
~  
  
"My ice cream is melting!"  
  
"Stop shoving me into the bush!"  
  
"Did anyone bring any napkins?"  
  
"Ow! Dude, that was my foot!"  
  
"Hey! Everyone shut up and sit back!" Luke chided.  
  
"Meanie." Lorelai grumbled but obliged all the same.  
  
They all turned and sat back on the two adjoining benches that were hidden from the restaurant by some bushes. Lorelai looked over her shoulders every few seconds.  
  
"What's the point of spying if we're looking in the opposite direction!" John complained.  
  
"Hey, we are not spying." Lorelai corrected. "We are simply enjoying ice cream from a place that happens to be very near to a quaint little French restaurant."  
  
"That Rory and Tristan are dining at." Luke added with a roll of his eyes.  
  
"Really? They're here?" Lorelai feigned ignorance.  
  
"I don't see them anywhere!" Katie complained.  
  
"Maybe they didn't get a seat near a window." Drew reasoned.  
  
"But I don't see them anywhere, they should have gotten there by now."  
  
"Oh wait, look!" Lorelai pointed.  
  
The five 'spys' turned back to and leaned over the back of the bench on their knees, staring intently through the window a little ways away.  
  
~  
  
"Sorry about the delay, monsieur." the waiter apologized.  
  
"It's okay." Tristan dismissed in understanding.  
  
"Would you like to start out with anything to drink, perhaps a bottle of wine?"  
  
Tristan looked to Rory who nodded in response. "We'll take the finest bottle of wine in the house." Tristan requested.  
  
"Any particular brand?"  
  
Tristan thought about it for a few seconds before answering, "Surprise us."  
  
The waiter nodded and left. Rory turned to her menu.  
  
"It's all in French." she observed.  
  
"You took French right?" Tristan offered.  
  
Rory smirked. "Among many other languages. Not necessarily fluent in those but I am in French."  
  
"Well all right then." he replied.  
  
~  
  
An hour later...  
  
"They're smiling. That's a good thing." Lorelai observed.  
  
"A very good thing." Jess agreed.  
  
"Now they're laughing." Luke commented.  
  
"They are so drunk." John mused.  
  
"No way! Although another bottle of wine might help when Tris tells her." Drew joked.  
  
"Tells her what?" Katie asked.  
  
"That he loves her." Drew answered simply.  
  
"WHAT?!" she screeched.  
  
"Sshh!" they all hissed.  
  
"What do you mean he loves her?" she said in a quieter voice.  
  
"He's been in love with her since high school but he's too afraid to tell her. This is his last chance, if she doesn't feel the same way...he's going to stop trying." Jess explained.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I knew it!" she whispered triumphantly. "I knew he loved her and she feels the same way!"  
  
"How do you know?" Jess asked.  
  
"Because! It's totally obvious that she harbors more than friendly feelings towards him but refuses to admit it. Why? I have no idea."  
  
"Tristan is signaling for the check." Luke announced.  
  
"Wait, did he tell her yet?" Lorelai asked, too absorbed in their own conversation to pay attention to Tristan and Rory.  
  
"Doesn't look like it," Luke answered, "he seems nervous though."  
  
"Um, guys, they're leaving the restaurant and if I'm not mistaken, they're heading this way." John said nervously.  
  
"Oh, uh, let's move, quickly, preferable before they see us." Katie suggested.  
  
They scrambled across the path to another set of bushes and ducked behind them.  
  
~  
  
"That dinner was incredible Tris." Rory said happily. "Thank you."  
  
"Only the best for you." Tristan replied sweetly.  
  
Rory looked down and blushed before shivering and pulling her shawl around her shoulders tighter.  
  
"Cold?" Tristan asked.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"No, you're not. Here, take my jacket."  
  
Before Rory could protest, Tristan's jacket was engulfing her in warmth.  
  
"Don't argue." he ordered.  
  
"No complaints here." she replied.  
  
They turned back to wandering down the dimly lit path looking at the small shops that surrounded the area and enjoying the surrounding beauty from the landscaped park. Tristan was nervous, the little voices in his mind argued about what to say and whether or not to say anything at all. He looked over at her smiling form that remained oblivious to the complicated thoughts that filled his head. She walked along, looking around at the other people who chose to go out that night, wondering who they were and what their lives were like. She looked back at Tristan who had turned away by then and bit her lip in sadness. She saw a happy couple walk by them, the love for each other written all over their faces and for a brief moment she wished she could have what they had. But she shook that thought away, she could never have that, and only she knew why.  
  
"Rory?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
They came to a stop under a dim lamp, next to some benches, not knowing that their friends were only a few feet away, hidden by the cover of shrubbery, able to hear and see everything.  
  
"I need to ask you something."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Rory..." he began.  
  
"Yes, me Rory, you Tristan." she joked.  
  
"Mare, I'm trying to be serious here." he said, although a small smile had formed on his face.  
  
"Sorry, Bible Boy, continue."  
  
"It's been so long since you've called me that." he realized.  
  
"Yeah, it has." Rory agreed. "But you haven't been calling me Mary that much."  
  
"I know, we haven't really spoken much either."  
  
"Yes we have. That's all we've been doing these past three days." Rory corrected.  
  
"No, I meant, before I came here. We didn't talk. What happened?"  
  
"I guess when I got back together with Dean you started to avoid me." Rory answered.  
  
"True, but after you broke up with him that shouldn't have been a problem. Rory, don't lie to me, you and I started drifting apart even before you got back together with Dean. But it wasn't me Ror, you spaced yourself from me."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Rory said nervously.  
  
"No, you do. I know you do." Tristan said earnestly.  
  
"Tristan..." she began.  
  
"No, you know what? That's not even what I wanted to say to you." he sighed.  
  
"Then what did you want to say?"  
  
He pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her waist but keeping her at enough distance so he could look into her eyes when he spoke. She placed her hands on his upper arms, holding them, looking into his eyes with an expectant look. He leaned down so that his lips were centimeters from hers.  
  
"Rory Gilmore, I have been in love with you for the longest time. I can't go on anymore just being you're friend when I want to be more. Yesterday, I wanted a kiss to be the judge of whether or not you felt the same way but we never got that kiss. So I'm going to kiss you now and I pray that you feel the same way." he whispered before closing the gap between their mouths.  
  
The kiss was simple, sweet, but conveyed all his emotions as he held her gently, afraid to be too forceful. She responded but pulled back suddenly, a pained expression in her eyes. He gulped and felt the fear rise in him. He had seen that look already twice before in his life. Both times ended in pain. His worst fear was slowly coming true. That look was the worst form of torture anyone could give. It was he look that he had crushed him in high school, the look that had nearly killed him a year ago, and now it was the look that made him want to kill himself.  
  
"Oh God no." Lorelai begged as they crouched on the ground studying Rory's face.  
  
"She's going to run." Jess breathed sadly.  
  
~  
  
AN: So? Do you like? I know, I know, totally evil right? Why can't they get together already?! Well, be prepared, if you think this is bad, trust me when I say that it's not over yet. But never fear, I believe in happy fairy tale endings...if I get reviews. Now, I already have everything written, meaning I have a cute little "awe" ending waiting to be posted but if I don't get enough reviews I swear I'll re-write it and believe me, you don't want that.anyone who's read my Harry Potter fics knows that I am the Queen of killing off characters, I won't hesitate to do that here. So, review and I'll reconsider Tristan's death...oops, did I give that away...? 


	5. Enticing

Author's Note: In the words of Lucy Liu, "Why do they always run?" I know, I'm a horrible evil person who just doesn't ever seem to get put her characters together! I'm sorry! Don't worry, keep reading and you'll see why, okay?  
  
Chapter 5-Enticing  
  
"Rory Gilmore, I have been in love with you for the longest time. I can't go on anymore just being you're friend when I want to be more. Yesterday, I wanted a kiss to be the judge of whether or not you felt the same way but we never got that kiss. So I'm going to kiss you now and I pray that you feel the same way." he whispered before closing the gap between their mouths.  
  
The kiss was simple, sweet, but conveyed all his emotions as he held her gently, afraid to be too forceful. She responded but pulled back suddenly, a pained expression in her eyes. He gulped and felt the fear rise in him. He had seen that look already twice before in his life. Both times ended in pain. His worst fear was slowly coming true. That look was the worst form of torture anyone could give. It was the look that he had crushed him in high school, the look that had nearly killed him a year ago, and now it was the look that made him want to kill himself.  
  
"Oh God no." Lorelai begged as they crouched on the ground studying Rory's face.  
  
"She's going to run." Jess breathed sadly.  
  
~  
  
"Rory wait..." he began but it was too late.  
  
She turned around and ran as fast as her high-heeled shoes would allow, tears streaming down her face. Tristan swallowed and took a staggering breath as he fought the urge to crumble down on the ground.  
  
"It's over." he whispered.  
  
Weakly, he stumbled over to the benches and slumped down into one. Tentatively the Danes', Katie, John, and Drew crawled out from behind the bushes.  
  
"We'll take care of Tristan," Luke said gently to Lorelai, "go after Rory."  
  
Lorelai nodded and pulled Katie away from the guys towards where Rory fled to seconds before. Luke went back to where Tristan had collapsed.  
  
"Dude, that was harsh." Drew whispered quietly.  
  
"No kidding." John muttered sarcastically. He shook his head and mumbled something that faintly sounded like 'Captain Obvious' under his breath.  
  
Jess ignored them and tried to look Tristan in the eye. "Tris?"  
  
Tristan looked up at him, tears brimming his eyes, looking absolutely heart broken. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it and looked back down. Lorelai and Katie jogged up to them.  
  
"We found her but then we lost her." Katie informed.  
  
"What happened?" Luke asked.  
  
"We saw her just as she was getting into a taxi." she answered.  
  
"I am so stupid." Tristan mumbled sadly.  
  
"No, you're not." Lorelai insisted, kneeling in front of him.  
  
"Yes, I am." he argued. "I was so stupid to think that she would ever love me."  
  
"But she does love you!" Katie argued.  
  
"Did she say that?" Tristan asked angrily. "Did she ever say that?"  
  
"No, but I can tell." Katie answered.  
  
"Well, that makes a huge difference!" he said sarcastically.  
  
"No, Tristan, she's right. I know my daughter, she loves you." Lorelai pushed.  
  
"Then why did she run? Again."  
  
Lorelai sat silent. She didn't have an answer.  
  
"That's what I thought." he muttered. "I gotta get out of here."  
  
He stood up and pushed passed them all and walked silently towards his car. Jess started after him but John held him back.  
  
"He's got some thinking to do, let him go." he said.  
  
"But..." Jess protested.  
  
"No, he's right. Tristan needs some time to himself." Luke agreed.  
  
They all stood silent, watching Tristan until he rounded a corner out of sight.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Katie asked quietly.  
  
"I don't know." Drew answered.  
  
"I guess I haven't been much help in your plan, huh Jess?" Lorelai asked solemnly.  
  
"We didn't have a plan, that was my fault." Jess said crest fallen.  
  
"No, it was my..."  
  
"It was no one's fault." Luke interrupted Lorelai.  
  
"Listen, let's just find Rory and then get Tristan and have them talk this whole thing out." Drew suggested.  
  
"Agreed. Come on, let's go." Luke ordered.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Hartford, CT.  
  
"Rory, dear, we weren't expecting you!"  
  
"Hey Grandma." Rory said pleasantly but wearily. "I'm sorry to disturb your sleeping but I couldn't find my key, which is really weird because it's usually on my key ring but for some reason it must have fallen off, and I wouldn't have even come if I thought I didn't have it."  
  
"Rory, it's quite alright." Emily interrupted. "Come in."  
  
Rory smiled and walked into her grandparents house relieved that after a two hour drive to Hartford in the dead of night she would get a chance to sleep. She hugged her robe-clad grandmother, thankful for the comfort and peace she gave her.  
  
"Emily, it's eleven o'clock at night, who is at the door?" Richard called from the stairs, tying his robe as he walked. "Rory?"  
  
"Hi Grandpa." she smiled.  
  
Richard smiled brightly and walked the rest of the way before pulling Rory into a hug. "What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" he asked suddenly concerned.  
  
"No, no, it's not because something is wrong. Don't worry."  
  
"Then what sparked this unexpected visit?" Emily asked.  
  
"I just..." Rory hesitated. "I just need some time away from school and everything."  
  
"So are Luke and Lorelai back too?" Emily questioned some more.  
  
"You knew they were visiting?" Rory asked.  
  
"Yes, they called to let us know they would be gone."  
  
"Oh, yeah well, I kind of left without them." Rory admitted.  
  
"But why...?" Emily began.  
  
"Emily," Richard interrupted gently, "I'm sure Rory is tired. Why don't we let her get some sleep?"  
  
"Right, of course."  
  
Together the three of them walked up the stairs. Bidding good night to her grandparents, Rory steered herself towards her room and took in the familiar surroundings. Setting her bag, which she packed in a rush, on the bed she began to unpack. She had enough clothes for a couple days and if not she could always go home and get the ones that Lorelai insisted she keep at the house. Changing into pajamas, she hung the rest of the clothes up in the nearly empty closet and returned to her duffle. She was about to toss it in the closet as well but a hint of green caught her eye, forcing her to stop. In her rush she had brought along Prince. Biting her lip she gently lifted the frog out of the bag and brought him close. Nudging the duffle of the bed and sitting down in its place she hugged Prince tighter as she cried herself to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cambridge, MA...  
  
"Tristan's gone! He took his stuff with him!" Jess informed them, storming into the girls' dorm room, John, Drew, and Luke close behind.  
  
Lorelai stood up from her spot on Rory's bed. "Rory's gone too."  
  
"What?!" he asked in shock.  
  
"We came in here and she was gone." Katie answered.  
  
"Well, looks like she left in a hurry." Luke observed, noticing that the closet door was ajar and the drawers that were not fully shut.  
  
"Now what?" John asked.  
  
They all looked at each other trying to find an answer that would have a happy outcome but alas they didn't have one.  
  
"Now, we go home." Luke solemnly.  
  
"Yeah, I guess there's no point in staying." Lorelai agreed.  
  
Jess nodded. "If it's alright with you, can I come with you two?"  
  
"Why?" Luke asked. "Don't you want to get back to New Haven?"  
  
"Well, actually, I'm not in the mood to drive three hours to get there. Plus, I couldn't if I wanted to, Tristan has the car."  
  
"So you'd rather sit in the car for two and a half hours to Stars Hollow?"  
  
"Well, I wouldn't be the one driving so.yeah." he answered.  
  
"It's too late for you guys to drive back tonight." Katie informed them.  
  
"No kidding." Drew chimed.  
  
"Well, first thing in the morning then." Jess said.  
  
Lorelai nodded in agreement. They all said their good-byes and went to bed, all pondering one simple question: what ever happened to happily ever after?  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Hartford, CT...  
  
Tristan had every intention of going back to New Haven but alas, he wasn't in the mood to face the nearly empty campus and deserted dorms. While he had absolutely no desire to face his parents it seemed like the only choice he had so, with a heavy heart he drove up the long driveway to the house and quietly crept in, careful not to wake anyone. He fell asleep the second his head hit the pillows.  
  
Now, at eight in the morning he was sure that his parents of knew his presence. Lumbering down the stairs to the smell of breakfast he didn't bother to hide his bloodshot eyes and saddened expression.  
  
"Good morning son." his father said in a monotone voice, not looking up from his paper. "Did you get in last night?"  
  
Tristan sighed and sat down at the opposite end of the table.  
  
"Yeah dad, I just felt the need to come home. I hope I didn't wake you."  
  
"Not at all, didn't even know you were here."  
  
His father still had yet to look up.  
  
"Tristan darling, we were so surprised to see your car in the garage this morning." Mrs. DuGrey said sweetly.  
  
She sat down next to her husband just as the maid came in and brought in their meals.  
  
"I had the cook fix your eggs just the way you like them Tristan." she informed him.  
  
"Thanks mom."  
  
They all sat silent as they began to eat. It was in this silence that Mrs. DuGrey got a real look at her son.  
  
"Tristan! What is wrong? You're eyes are all red, are you sick dear?"  
  
His father had yet to look up.  
  
Tristan sighed. "It's nothing, I'm fine." he dismissed, focusing on his eggs.  
  
His father had yet to look up.  
  
"It doesn't look like nothing! Tristan what happened? Why are you really here?"  
  
Tristan inwardly cursed his mother for being so insightful.  
  
"I went down to see Rory." he admitted.  
  
Finally, his father looked up.  
  
"And?" Mr. DuGrey prompted.  
  
"And I told her that...I love her."  
  
His parents exchanged worried glances. Tristan caught this and furrowed his brow in confusion.  
  
"What happened dear?" his mom asked hesitantly.  
  
"She ran away. She doesn't feel the same way." Tristan answered.  
  
The two elder DuGrey who had tensed earlier visibly relaxed.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry to hear that." Mr. DuGrey said politely in a tone that suggested he was not sorry at all.  
  
"What do you know?" Tristan asked.  
  
"What do you mean dear?" his mother said innocently.  
  
"You're hiding something. I can see it. It has something to do with Rory." he accused.  
  
"Now see here, I don't like where you're going with this." Mr. DuGrey said firmly.  
  
Tristan shook his head. He needed to think some things out.  
  
"I'm going for a drive." he stated.  
  
His parents looked at each other smugly as they heard the sound of tires screeching into reverse.  
  
~  
  
Tristan drove around downtown Hartford before stopping and walking into a Starbucks. He cursed the aroma that flooded his senses and reminded him of the one girl who he could no longer love. Sighing in defeat he went to the counter and ordered a white chocolate mocha then stepped aside to let the people behind him order.  
  
"Tristan?"  
  
He spun around.  
  
"Henry?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, bud. How's it going? Haven't seen you since July." Henry asked.  
  
"Pretty good. So you on vacation too?"  
  
Henry grabbed the change from his order and stepped next to Tristan.  
  
"Yeah, I just got back from dropping Lane off at her place."  
  
"How are things going with you too?" Tristan asked as he and Henry both grabbed their drinks and walked to the counter with the creams and sugars.  
  
"Great. Really great actually. Um...I was thinking of maybe asking her to marry me." Henry said secretively.  
  
Tristan almost knocked his cup over in surprise. "What?!"  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, I know, it seems so out there."  
  
"No, it doesn't. Anyone could see that you love each other." Tristan said with a smile.  
  
They moved over and sat down at a table.  
  
"Thanks Tris. Of course I have to go over and ask her dad for permission first."  
  
"Yikes, good luck with that."  
  
Henry laughed. "I think I'll survive. So what about you? How are things with Rory?"  
  
Tristan immediately frowned. "Not so good."  
  
"Why? Has something happened?" Henry asked concerned.  
  
Tristan pondered this for a moment and concentrated down on his cup. "I told her that I love her."  
  
Henry blinked in shock. "And?"  
  
"And...she ran. I told her I loved her, I kissed her, and then she ran away."  
  
"Oh, jeez. That's...that's...wow...I don't even know what to say. What are you going to do about it?"  
  
Tristan looked up at him. "Nothing." he said simply.  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
Tristan nodded. "She doesn't love me. She never will. I made a deal, if she after I told her how much I love her didn't feel the same way, I would stop pursuing her. It was my last chance and...now it's over."  
  
"It's not over." Henry disagreed.  
  
"Yes, it is." Tristan said firmly.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Stars Hollow, CT...  
  
"Okay, according to Miss Patty, Rory has been a no show." Lorelai said upon entering the diner.  
  
The Danes trio had stopped that morning to drop their things off at the house then proceeded straight to the diner only to be greeted with hungry townspeople ready to break the door down for food. Lorelai had gone straight to Miss Patty's to find out if Rory had arrived but had only been disappointed with a 'no.'  
  
"Yeah, figured that when the coffee maker at home wasn't warm." Jess muttered.  
  
"So? Where do you think she is?" Luke asked.  
  
"Well..." Lorelai began but was interrupted by Lane entering the diner.  
  
"Hi! You guys are back!" she greeted.  
  
"Hey Lane, long time no see! When did you get here?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"A few hours ago, Henry dropped me off." she answered.  
  
"Oh, Henry's back too?" Jess asked.  
  
"Yeah, but he had to go home but I'm going to go meet him a little later."  
  
They all looked at Lane expectantly.  
  
"Oh, yeah so," Lane said suddenly, "can I have two coffee's to go please?"  
  
"Why to go?" Jess asked.  
  
"Why two?" Lorelai questioned suspiciously.  
  
Lane looked nervous. "Well, I wanted them to go so I could drink the coffee while I drive."  
  
"Yes, but why do you want TWO?" Lorelai pressed.  
  
"Because, Luke's got the best coffee and I am really thirsty?" Lane said hesitantly.  
  
"Is that a question or an answer?" Luke asked.  
  
"Answer." Lane affirmed gaining her nerve.  
  
The three looked at her suspiciously but Luke gave her the coffee all the same. She hurried out the door with a quick farewell.  
  
"That girl is definitely not a two cups of coffee kind of girl." Jess reminded them.  
  
"Agreed, she's not, but I know who is." Lorelai remarked with a twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"What are you saying?" Luke asked.  
  
"I'm saying, follow the girl with the coffee and at the receiving end you will most definitely find my mini me."  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Jess exclaimed.  
  
Without another word Jess and Lorelai said goodbye to Luke and stormed out of the diner, within minutes they were on Lane's trail.  
  
~  
  
"Thank you so much Lane, I couldn't go another day without Luke's coffee!" Rory exclaimed gratefully as she snatched one of the cups out of her friend's grasp.  
  
"You're welcome. Jeez, you're family gave me the third degree when I ordered two cups." Lane sighed as she stepped into the Gilmore home and followed Rory up the stairs to her room.  
  
"Why did you order two?"  
  
"Because after hearing your pained voice over the phone at about six o'clock this morning I figured you'd need a double boost." She said, handing over the second cup.  
  
~  
  
"Ugh, that little sneak! She ran to Hartford! Half an hour away from us! Her family!" Lorelai complained.  
  
"Emily and Richard are her family too." Jess pointed out.  
  
"Yes, but..." Lorelai trailed off.  
  
"You expected her to come crying to mommy?" Jess finished. He continued, "Aunt Lorelai, hate to break it to you but I have a feeling that the last thing she wanted last night was story time with you."  
  
"Okay, fine, you have a point." Lorelai grumbled. "Listen, you take the car and hang out downtown or something. Maybe you can find Henry or something. I know my daughter and I know that if she wants to confide in Lane it means that it something that she wants to discuss with another woman. You'll just get in the way."  
  
Jess snorted. "Way to make me feel loved."  
  
Lorelai rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean!"  
  
They both got out of the car, Lorelai heading to the door and Jess heading to the driver side of the jeep. "You got your cell?" she asked.  
  
"I got it!"  
  
"Is it on?"  
  
"Pretty sure."  
  
"How sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Percentage wise?"  
  
Jess sighed. "One hundred percent."  
  
"You didn't check." Lorelai accused.  
  
"Will you go in and comfort your daughter now?"  
  
"Sorry, just had to get that out before I went in there. I'm good now." Lorelai answered then stuck her key in the door and walked in.  
  
Jess shook his head in amusement and drove down the driveway.  
  
~  
  
Lorelai headed straight up to Rory's room.  
  
"Rory, please just tell me what happened?" she heard Lane beg.  
  
"It was nothing." Rory dismissed.  
  
"Like hell it was nothing!" Lorelai made herself known.  
  
"Lorelai?!"  
  
"Mom?!"  
  
"She kissed Tristan! Again!" Lorelai pointed at Rory.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Now you have to tell me what happened!" Lane began to jump up and down.  
  
"Mom? What are you doing here? How did you find me?" Rory asked in panic.  
  
"Sweetie, you're hideout is half an hour away from home, don't invest in a career in espionage. Besides, we followed Lane."  
  
Rory let out a frustrated scream.  
  
"Wait, we?" Lane observed.  
  
"Me and Jess." Lorelai answered.  
  
"Jess is here too?" Rory asked.  
  
"No, he's off somewhere doing something. What about mom and dad? Where are they?" Lorelai wondered.  
  
"Some...thing at work." Rory answered.  
  
"Okay, hi, still waiting here! You kissed Tristan?" Lane exclaimed. "You totally have to spill!"  
  
Rory sighed and leaned back on her bed. Lorelai and Lane made themselves comfortable as well.  
  
"Tristan and I went out to dinner..." Rory began.  
  
"It was a date." Lorelai interrupted.  
  
"It was not a date!"  
  
"Did he pick her up at seven?" Lane asked Lorelai.  
  
"You bet he did. Took her to a fancy restaurant too."  
  
"Oh, so it was a date then?"  
  
Lorelai nodded as Rory let out an impatient sigh.  
  
"Anyway, we went for a stroll through the park when we stopped and he basically said he loved me. That's when he kissed me."  
  
"And then?" Lane coaxed.  
  
Rory looked down as she fought back tears.  
  
"Then, she ran away." Lorelai answered.  
  
Lane looked over at Rory in sympathy. "Why?"  
  
"That's what I want to know." Lorelai nodded. "It just seems like you two love each other so much. You know for a fact that Tristan loves you. Do you really not love him back?"  
  
Rory looked up with watery eyes. "No, I do love him. Okay? I love Tristan! I Rory Gilmore love Tristan DuGrey!" she snapped.  
  
"Then why didn't you tell him that?!" Lane exclaimed.  
  
"It's...it's complicated."  
  
"Rory, trust me, if we could figure out the plot to Mission Impossible after only watching it twice then whatever you have to say will be a piece of cake." Lorelai joked softly.  
  
Rory sighed. "If I tell you, you won't like it."  
  
"Well, we're not liking the explanation we have at the moment so I'm sure whatever you have to say is better." Lane told her.  
  
Rory nodded and began her story. "Remember the Halloween party at Tristan's house? It was a little over a year ago? That night, that night I knew for sure that I was in love with Tristan..."  
  
~  
  
Rory looked around in amazement. The party was more beautiful than she could have imagined. One thing was for sure: the DuGrey's knew how to throw parties. She took in the surroundings that left her breathless. There were party crackers by the barrel full, and every now and then, their loud 'pop' resounded through the air, punch and other beverages, some alcoholic others not, lined the long and numerous tables, only divided by platter upon platter of food and delights. The large and spacious ballroom, with all its chandlers and its perfectly polished dance floor, combined with her choice of clothing, almost made her feel like royalty attending an extravagant state dinner, it would have convinced her had some holiday decorations, tasteful ones of course, not been present. Had the room been fully lit she knew that it would have sparkled in elegance but the slightly dimmed lights, only supported by the soft glow of lanterns, calmed the room, yet did not take away its effect.  
  
She marveled at the costumes that the hordes of guests had donned that night. Some were more controversial than others she noted as she walked past a "nurse" whose outfit would no doubt motivate male her patients to recover more quickly, but others, like the ones worn by the older members of high society were tasteful and 'fun' in their opinion, though deemed boring by the younger attendees. Her own costume was horribly clichéd but considering her partner for the night she didn't mind. Navigating through the crowds she spotted her prince charming, or at least her best friend in rented robes of royalty.  
  
When Tristan and Rory decided to attend the party together instead of stressing over finding partners for the evening, they thought it would be funny to arrive in complimenting outfits. As they browsed through the aisles of the costume place, with Lorelai and Luke joining in the search for ensembles of their own, she had made a comment about his gift of charming others. After their much-recited mantra had been said the idea to attend as a prince and princess of the medieval era was agreed upon.  
  
He looked up and briefly met her eyes before turning back to his grandparents and their friends. Excusing himself politely he locked eyes with her again as he walked closer. She felt the familiar tingles coursing through her veins, alerting every skin cell with excitement-she only felt that sensation when he was around. Oh yes, there was no doubt about it...Rory Gilmore was head-over-heels in love with Tristan DuGrey. More importantly, special looks he reserved only for her, the way his attitude seemed to brighten whenever he was with her, and the way he spoke to her all told her one thing: he was just as much in love as she was.  
  
"See something you like?" he teased.  
  
Rory looked up and realized for the first time that she had been staring. He now stood right in front of him and she momentarily wondered how long he had been standing in front of her while she mulled over her love for him in her mind.  
  
"Yeah, there's a guy behind you drinking Starbucks that I can't tear my eyes away from." she teased back, playing the game that they refused to live without.  
  
"Mary, I'm hurt, making eyes for some other guy!" he pouted.  
  
She smirked, one of his habits that she had picked up over time, and set his mind at ease. "Relax, I was eyeing the coffee. Although now that you mention it the guy isn't that bad looking either."  
  
He laughed and took her tone as a sign that their game was not over.  
  
'Then please, tell me, what can I do to win back your affections?"  
  
She looked pensive for a few moments before answering.  
  
"You can save me from an evening of talking to stiff upper class socialites."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Sorry, but they will corner you no matter what, however, I can promise to stick with you and share, if not take most of, the torture upon myself."  
  
"Sounds like a deal."  
  
Tristan laughed again, a sound that Rory loved to hear. They wandered together, through the halls and past guests, stopping every now and then to chat up with someone eager to hear any gossip that could be passed along and modified to raise some brows. They sighed breaths of relief when they found Luke and Lorelai, clinging to the Danes' for some conversation that did not involve chatter of who was dating whom and so on. When they were snatched away by Emily the two young adults sought comfort in Henry, Jess, and Lane but that was short lived as Jess found a girl who caught his eye and Henry and Lane went off in seek of a more private setting. So, Rory and Tristan were once again left to fend for themselves. Of course neither of the two minded. They treasured the moments they had together and this was no different. As a slow, meaningful tune struck its first chords Tristan turned to Rory.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" he asked politely.  
  
"Do you have to ask?" Rory responded, taking the hand he offered and allowing herself to be pulled towards the dance floor.  
  
"No, I'm like the Fonz, I snap my fingers and girls come running."  
  
Rory shook her head as they took their spot on the floor and she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"You think you're quite the charmer don't you?"  
  
He laughed, knowing where this was going.  
  
"It's a gift, although, there is one girl who has yet to fall for my charms."  
  
Grinning ear-to-ear Rory replied. "And she never will."  
  
Both knew that she didn't really mean what she said, both knew that the attraction they felt for each other, the love that they felt was to strong to ignore. Tonight was the night, tonight was the night that they would prove that last line wrong.  
  
"Are you so sure about that?" Tristan asked seriously, licking his lips in anticipation.  
  
Rory bit her lip shyly.  
  
"I'm not sure about a lot of things." she admitted.  
  
She starred into his eyes, only breaking contact to slowly close her eyes as they leaned in towards each other.  
  
"May I cut in?"  
  
Tristan sighed in annoyance and peeked open one eye and looked at Rory who wore the same disappointed expression as he. Cursing whoever decided to ruin the moment Rory spied over Tristan's shoulder to see who would interrupt such a moment.  
  
"Hey dad." Tristan deadpanned.  
  
"Tristan." he acknowledged.  
  
Mrs. DuGrey came up to stand behind her husband.  
  
"I don't know if Rory would like to dance with you." Tristan challenged.  
  
He and his parents were not on good terms. His father ruining a precious moment with Rory was only the frosting on a cake of disagreements.  
  
"It's okay, really." Rory assured him.  
  
"No, Rory, it's not." Tristan objected.  
  
"Tristan. Let your father dance with Rory, you can dance with me." His mother suggested, her tone leaving no room for discussion.  
  
Reluctantly he released his hold on Rory and allowed his father to sweep her away. Keeping his eyes trained on her he distractedly took his mother in his arms and danced with her.  
  
"So Rory, let's cut to the chase, there's no point in dancing around the topic. You like Tristan don't you?" he asked in more of a statement than a question.  
  
Rory was taken aback. "Uh, wow." she shook her head at a loss for words. "That was just out of nowhere."  
  
"Just answer the question." he ordered.  
  
Rory had enough of his forceful attitude. "Well, why don't you tell me the answer since you seem to know the answer already."  
  
His silence would not allow her to leave it at that.  
  
"Fine, yes, I like Tristan. A lot. He's my best friend."  
  
"Would you go as far as saying you...love him." he spat out the word love as if it left a bad taste in his mouth.  
  
"I don't think that's any of your business." Rory said insulted.  
  
"Well, it is my business. I want you to stop seeing him."  
  
Rory's eyes widened. "What?!"  
  
"I want you to stop seeing him. He has a bright future ahead of him but he spends all of his time fawning over you like a mindless fool. If he is to keep his focus then he needs to get rid of all distractions." he didn't bother to hide the distaste in his voice.  
  
"Are you calling me a distraction?" she asked angrily.  
  
"Actually, that's being nice." he curled is lip cruelly.  
  
"You know what amazes me? How different you are from your son."  
  
She began to walk away but he pulled back on her arm. "You're wrong. You'd be surprised how alike we are."  
  
"You know, if you had said that to me when I first met Tristan I would have agreed but now that I know him...he is a good man, a better one than you will ever be."  
  
She stormed off, not giving him a chance to stop her. Tristan, whose eyes had never left her, made the motion to follow.  
  
"Wait, let me see what's wrong Tristan. I'm sure she just got something in her eye." Mrs. DuGrey suggested forcefully.  
  
She walked off, stopping to whisper to her husband first.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I don't think she'll comply." he whispered.  
  
"I told you to let me handle this." she whispered vehemently, she nodded towards their son.  
  
"Don't let him follow."  
  
The elder DuGrey nodded and made his way towards his son as his wife stalked off after Rory. Searching the halls and asking various party guests if they had seen her she finally located the younger Gilmore in the library. Surprise, surprise.  
  
"Rory." she cooed softly.  
  
"Mrs. DuGrey." Rory didn't turn around.  
  
"You're beautiful, I don't think that costume does you justice." she continued on, coming up behind Rory pulling back the hair from Rory's face, letting it fan out on gracefully over her shoulders. "It's no wonder that Tristan likes you so much."  
  
Rory didn't say anything, she just nodded mutely.  
  
"Do you like him?" she asked kindly.  
  
Rory turned around to face her. "I love him."  
  
Rory didn't know why she admitted that to his mother. Maybe it was the way that she acted so gentle and trustworthy that made Rory want to confide in her.  
  
"He doesn't feel the same way about you." Mrs. DuGrey said, her voice still staying gently.  
  
This caused Rory to look up at her face. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Dear, I admit that he may have an infatuation with you, but you don't think he 'loves' you do you? It's nothing more than a crush, if that."  
  
Rory couldn't believe how this woman could maintain such a kind and understanding tone when her words were harsh and biting. Her voice wavered as tears brimmed Rory's eyes.  
  
"How can you say that?"  
  
Tucking a strand of hair behind the young girl's ear she answered. "Tristan doesn't know how to love, simple as that. DuGrey's don't love."  
  
"So why don't you want me to see him then?"  
  
"Because, Tristan thinks that he loves you and would give up anything to be with you, even if it meant compromising his future. His father and I want him to take over the family firm after he finishes school."  
  
'What would it matter if we were together then? I wouldn't stand in the way of him running the firm." Rory was confused. Where was she going with this?  
  
"The firm is very prestigious. Many important and influential people will surround Tristan on a regular basis. There will be parties, banquets, and other formal engagements that he and his wife will be obligated to attend. My husband and I just don't see you as the kind of girl who would survive all of that."  
  
Suddenly it became clear to Rory exactly why his parents were so dead set against her being with Tristan.  
  
"You don't think I'm good enough for your son do you Mrs. DuGrey?" she asked.  
  
The elder woman smiled haughtily. "You are a smart girl after all. Stay away from Tristan and let him live his life. He'll finish Yale, find a woman of proper raising who can stand by his side, and will live the rest of his life in financial and social stability."  
  
"And if I don't?" Rory challenged.  
  
"Then we'll disown him." Mr. DuGrey threatened from the doorway, having arrived moments earlier.  
  
He sauntered in and stood by his wife's side, together cornering Rory in.  
  
"Tristan is nothing without his money. He hasn't gone a day in his life not having something that he wanted or needed nor does he have to. If you pursue him then we will disown him and take away his inheritance. It will be a crushing blow to him. Do you really want him to go through that pain?" he asked.  
  
"We won't hesitate to leave him on the street Rory." Mrs. DuGrey cut in. "He'll be shunned. His life will be hell. Do you really think that when that happens you'll be enough for him? Do you think that he won't resent you for causing him such grief? If you think that he won't, then you don't know our son."  
  
"What do you expect me to do? I can't just walk away and expect him to forget about me! He's my best friend!"  
  
Husband and wife shared a look.  
  
"Continue to be friends then, if you're willing to put yourself through such torture, knowing that you can never be any more than just friends." Mrs. DuGrey said indifferently. "Besides, given enough time, he'll lose interest in you, he always does."  
  
Rory sighed sadly and closed her eyes, wiping away the tears that fell as result.  
  
"If you don't, we will be sure to ruin your life as well as his." Mr. DuGrey added.  
  
"You would do that to your own son?" Rory asked in disbelief.  
  
"Like I said before, DuGrey's don't love." Mrs. DuGrey replied. "We will make sure you regret being with him, you can trust that. So, you do not pursue a romantic relationship with him, make sure that he doesn't find out about this, and we don't jeopardize your careers. Do we have a deal?"  
  
Sniffling, Rory took a few deep breaths to compose herself.  
  
"We're clear that this is not because I agree with anything you say, right? I'm doing this because I love your son and I don't want to cause him pain. If I agree, you won't disown him?"  
  
"We won't."  
  
"Then...we have a deal." Rory complied dejectedly.  
  
Smiling in evil satisfaction the DuGrey's turned to leave.  
  
"Dear, do give yourself a few minutes to clean yourself up." Mrs. DuGrey suggested forcefully before disappearing into the hallway with her husband.  
  
Rory pushed back the urge to cry and entered the ballroom. Immediately Tristan was at her side.  
  
"Hey, are you okay? I saw you ditch my dad a few minutes ago." Tristan was concerned.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I just, I had to go to the bathroom." Rory lied.  
  
"Are you sure? You don't look so well. Here let's sit down."  
  
He led her to a table and he sat next to her, his concerned eyes never once leaving her. It was true, Rory was feeling sick. The gravity of the situation had finally hit her, leaving her feeling sick to her stomach in grief and disgust at the behavior of Tristan's parents. She couldn't understand how they could be so awful and selfish.  
  
"Are you okay?" Tristan repeated.  
  
She looked up at his shining eyes and forced a smile on her face for him. "I guess I had a little too much candy earlier. I'm a true, hardcore, trick- or-treater at heart you know."  
  
Tristan chuckled. "Well, I'm sure I can make you better." he said suggestively.  
  
Rory looked down and closed her eyes.  
  
"You think you're quite the charmer don't you?" she said quietly.  
  
"Wow, twice in one night." Tristan commented before continuing the speech. "It's a gift, although there is one girl who has yet to fall for my charms."  
  
Rory looked up at him and barely contained the urge to cry. Forcing herself to be strong she gulped.  
  
"And she...she never will." she finished solemnly.  
  
Tristan was taken aback. Her tone was usually light and playful but now, it was serious and grave, pained and sad even. He knew that something was wrong but she was too stubborn to admit it and he was helpless to save her.  
  
~  
  
"...and that was that. I didn't feel like doing anything the rest of the evening." Rory finished back in the present.  
  
"So that's why you wanted to go home early." Lorelai realized.  
  
"Yes, and I've been in love with him ever since, but I can't-I can't do that to him. I don't want to ruin his future and I know that if I let anything happen between us that's what I would be doing."  
  
"Rory, Tristan's parents are stuck-up jerks! Don't let them influence you like that!" Lane urged.  
  
Without a word Lorelai stood up and began to leave.  
  
"Mom? Where are you going?"  
  
Lorelai looked back. "I'm going down to the visit the DuGrey's and then I'm going to kick their asses until they feel every bit of pain they caused and continue to cause you and Tristan by keeping you apart." she said angrily, her tone conveying that she meant every word.  
  
"Mom! Don't!" Rory begged. "It won't help any."  
  
"It'll help me!" Lorelai argued.  
  
Rory sighed and pulled Prince into her arms.  
  
"Face it mom, we weren't meant to be together."  
  
~  
  
AN: So, how much do you hate me now? This chapter was really long! Anyways, review if you want a happy ending! 


	6. Charming

Author's Note: Okay people here it is...the GRAND FINALE!!! I know this has been a very LONG fic...sorry about that but was it worth it? I hope so. Well, will this be the happily ever after you all hoped for or have you been a bad reviewer, forcing me to kill off one of these precious characters? Read and find out!  
  
Chapter 6-Charming  
  
"...and that was that. I didn't feel like doing anything the rest of the evening." Rory finished back in the present.  
  
"So that's why you wanted to go home early." Lorelai realized.  
  
"Yes, and I've been in love with him ever since, but I can't-I can't do that to him. I don't want to ruin his future and I know that if I let anything happen between us that's what I would be doing."  
  
"Rory, Tristan's parents are stuck-up jerks! Don't let them influence you like that!" Lane urged.  
  
Without a word Lorelai stood up and began to leave.  
  
"Mom? Where are you going?"  
  
Lorelai looked back. "I'm going down to the visit the DuGrey's and then I'm going to kick their asses until they feel every bit of pain they caused and continue to cause you and Tristan by keeping you apart." she said angrily, her tone conveying that she meant every word.  
  
"Mom! Don't!" Rory begged. "It won't help any."  
  
"It'll help me!" Lorelai argued.  
  
Rory sighed and pulled Prince into her arms. ~Great, another reminder of Tristan and the night of the ball. He really was my prince that night~ she thought woefully, hugging the frog tighter.  
  
"Face it mom, we weren't meant to be together."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Stars Hollow, CT...  
  
"Hey kid, everyone's been looking for you." Luke greeted Rory.  
  
"Well, they found me." she sighed tiredly as she walked around the counter and hugged her step-dad, relishing in the comfort it brought.  
  
After Lane and Lorelai left Rory knew they would be back but she didn't want to be there when they returned. That was a confrontation that she wanted to delay as long as possible. She knew that they would hound her about how she should forget about the DuGrey's and just be with Tristan regardless of the deal she made but her conscience wouldn't allow her to ruin his life like that. So, with every intention of cruising her way back to New Haven she found herself low on caffeine and opted to see Luke before she left. The second she stepped into town she felt a comfort of familiarity that made her nostalgic for the simpler days.  
  
"Are mom and Lane back yet?" Rory asked cautiously as she drew back and walked back around the counter to sit on one of the stools.  
  
"Nope, haven't seen them since this morning. Jess hasn't come back either." Luke answered, pouring a cup for his daughter, knowing that she was in need of a fix. "We're all still pretty torn up about the Tristan thing."  
  
"So am I." Rory admitted.  
  
Luke wanted to ask what she had meant by that but he opted to wait for Lorelai to tell him, knowing that Rory wanted only to escape the troubles, not receive the third degree from him. So instead he accepted her answer and focused on wiping off an imaginary stain on the counter.  
  
"Are you hungry?" he offered.  
  
"Um...could you just make the usual to go? I kind of want to get back to school today...I'm not on vacation yet so I'm technically playing hooky at the moment." she said sheepishly.  
  
"No prob. Caesar!" Luke called. "Cheeseburger and fries for my kid and make it to go!"  
  
He returned his attention back to Rory. Looking up at him with curiosity she couldn't help the words that spilled out of her mouth.  
  
"Why do you like Tristan so much?"  
  
Luke was taken aback. "What?"  
  
"Why do you like Tristan so much? Why do you want me to be with him?" Rory asked.  
  
"I don't know...I guess because he's a good guy. A man after my own heart, he'd die before he let anyone hurt you. He treats you with the respect that you deserve. I don't worry about him being with you because I know that you're safe with him." Luke answered honestly.  
  
"So it's not just because he helped Jess get into Yale?"  
  
Luke laughed. "Well maybe that's part of it. Not only does he love you but he also loves those close to you. Together you helped Jess want to excel at school but Tristan went a step further and helped him get into a quality school. They studied together, they quizzed each other endlessly about questions for the SAT's...they became great friends in the process."  
  
Rory nodded thoughtfully, downing the rest of her coffee.  
  
"He's great! He's perfect! He's every girl's dream!" Rory cried out frustrated.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, Rory! Calm down!" Luke cried. "What's wrong?"  
  
Rory covered her face with her hands. Looking back up she shook her head as if angry with herself.  
  
"It's nothing Luke, it's nothing. I have to get going." she stood up to leave.  
  
"Wait, what about your food?" he asked, coming around the corner to stop her from escaping.  
  
"I'm not so hungry anymore." she moved past him towards the door.  
  
"Bye...Rory." Luke sighed dejectedly.  
  
Stopping at the door she turned back around and hugged Luke. "I'm sorry Luke, I love you but I just...I really need to be anywhere but here right now. Bye."  
  
This time she left for real and Luke did nothing to stop her.  
  
"Hey Luke, I got that order for you." Caesar put the bag on the counter.  
  
"Thanks Caesar." Luke mumbled.  
  
Turning around the diner own sat down on one of his own bar stools and eyed the bag hesitantly.  
  
"Aw, hell." he sighed before reaching in.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Hartford, CT...  
  
"No damn it! This isn't how it's supposed to be!" Lorelai cried out angrily.  
  
Rory had requested some time alone, unable to sit any longer with the anger they felt, Lorelai and Lane agreed to leave. Lane, knowing Lorelai didn't have any transportation offered to give Lorelai a ride, once they figured out where they wanted to go that is.  
  
"Come on Jess, pick up the phone." Lorelai murmured as she listened to the ringing through the earpiece of her cell phone.  
  
"Jess here." he answered.  
  
Lorelai breathed a sigh of relief. "Hi Jess, it's Lorelai."  
  
'Oh, hey Aunt Lorelai. So? How'd it go with Rory?" he asked eagerly.  
  
Lorelai exhaled, clearly overwhelmed. "Jess, trust me when I say you don't want to hear this over the phone. Besides, I refuse to start story time without a caffeine fix, oh brother, do I need one right now."  
  
"Well, I'm driving aimlessly around town and I swear that I just passed the same Starbucks for the third time, how about on my next loop around I actually stop there?"  
  
Lorelai gave a small laugh despite her emotions at the moment. "I know the one you're talking about, Lane and I will be there in a few."  
  
"Coffee will be waiting."  
  
"You are so my favorite nephew."  
  
"I'm your only nephew."  
  
"Minor detail." Lorelai dismissed. "Bye."  
  
Hanging up her phone she turned to Lane.  
  
"Starbucks?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"Where else?" Lane replied as she pulled out of the driveway.  
  
~  
  
"Look at this." Tristan held up a pack of cigarettes. "I used to blow away all my troubles with these things you know? They calmed my nerves, made me relaxed but now...I'm so sick of just...everything, even these disgust me."  
  
Tristan threw the pack away in a nearby trashcan, not even moving from his seat.  
  
"Two points." he mumbled under his breath.  
  
Henry, being a good friend, listened in understanding for the entire half hour that Tristan poured out his soul. They sat in a private corner, semi- hidden from view, allowing Tristan to drop the rich façade expected of him amongst the Hartford people, and just be himself, broken and all.  
  
"Well, then, at least you're going to quit." Henry offered, trying to be optimistic.  
  
Tristan laughed bitterly. "Yeah, just great. I finally break my ties with tobacco while breaking my ties with Rory at the same time."  
  
"Whoa, wait, back up. Break your ties with Rory?"  
  
Tristan nodded solemnly, not meeting Henry's eyes. "It was killing me before when I couldn't be with her but there was always a glimmer of hope you know? But now, after this, knowing that there is no hope, it's twice as painful."  
  
Henry sighed. "Tristan, I understand where you're coming from, I really do, but it's not like you can just walk away and never look back. You're ingrained in Rory's life now. She's my best friend too and the same goes for Lane. If you walk away that means walking away from me, Lorelai, Lane, all of us! For God's sake, her cousin is your roommate!"  
  
Tristan winced. "Oh God, Jess."  
  
He buried his face in his hands, cursing himself for forgetting.  
  
"What?" Henry asked.  
  
Tristan looked up, removing one hand, but resting his head on the other. "Jess went with me to Cambridge. I left without him. I am so stupid! I left him in another state! I took the car! How is going to get home?"  
  
"Taxi maybe?" Jess interrupted.  
  
"Jess!" Henry and Tristan cried simultaneously.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Tristan asked.  
  
Jess chuckled despite himself. "Don't you mean how did I get here?"  
  
"Jess, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to leave you there." Tristan apologized profusely.  
  
"Relax, I got a ride back with Uncle Luke and Aunt Lorelai, no big deal. Hey Henry." he nodded in his direction.  
  
"Hey buddy, long time no see."  
  
"Too long." Jess agreed.  
  
"Pull up a chair, take a seat." Tristan offered half-heartedly. "What's with the three coffees?" Jess grinned and pulled up not one but three chairs and spaced out the coffee cups accordingly.  
  
"Because, Lorelai and Lane are joining us. So much for breaking all ties."  
  
Tristan shook his head, not at all surprised. "You heard that huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I was looking for the right time to break in, figured when you started talking about me I'd make myself known."  
  
A bell at the door, signaling an arrival chimed twice, once for the entrance and again when the door swung to a close.  
  
"This sucks! I mean it! They are evil cruel people who should be denied all forms of coffee!"  
  
"Lorelai, I doubt they take their coffee as seriously as you do so that's an empty threat." Lane reasoned.  
  
Their rather loud entrance turned many heads towards the two women.  
  
"Hey! Over here!" Jess called.  
  
Lorelai strode over quickly, Lane following nervously behind.  
  
"You." she pointed at Tristan. He leaned back in his chair, afraid of the anger that blazed in Lorelai's eyes and silently prayed that it wasn't directed towards him. "I hate your parents."  
  
Breathing a sigh of relief he relaxed. "Trust me, so do I."  
  
"No, I mean it. They are stuck-up jackasses that wouldn't know decency if it bit them in the behind and I don't care if you want to defend them because I am fueled by rage right now." she said angrily.  
  
Tristan blinked in shock. Normally, he and Lorelai would joke about their dislike for their parents, sharing in the pain that came with being children of high society, but never had her words been laced with undiluted and sincere enmity.  
  
"Lorelai, sit down, you're scaring me." he said in concern. "What happened?"  
  
She sat down and fiercely downed the coffee in front of her before looking back at him. Lane's face expressed a mixture of anger and nervousness (rightly directed towards Lorelai's rage) as she sat down, taking Henry's hand in hers for comfort.  
  
"You're parents better hope they don't cross paths with me right now otherwise I don't care how long they lock me up in prison, I will hurt them." she said forcefully.  
  
"Aunt Lorelai? What did Rory say?" Jess asked tentatively.  
  
"You went to see Rory?" Henry questioned.  
  
Lorelai took a deep breath in attempts to calm herself. "Yes, I went to see Rory and I have to tell you she's a mess."  
  
"What did you find out? Why'd she...you know, run?" Jess asked, careful to choose his words around Tristan.  
  
Lorelai gave them all cautious looks before resting her eyes on Tristan, giving him a pointed look.  
  
"It has something to do with my parents doesn't it?" he asked, afraid of the answer.  
  
Lorelai looked down sadly and Tristan sighed, knowing that was the reason she was so mad at his parents. She looked up and prepped herself to tell the story she heard herself a few minutes ago.  
  
"Remember back, not last Halloween, but the one before?"  
  
"The one where Tristan's parents threw that huge masquerade party?" Jess asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's the one." Lorelai affirmed. "Tristan, what do you remember about that night?"  
  
"It was our family's turn to host the annual country club community Halloween party. That was the same party that Rory and I almost kissed at. God, I remember feeling so close to her that night, I mean I actually thought that she felt the same way about me but then after she went to the bathroom she started to feel sick. It was weird, all of a sudden she was so distant, far away...afterwards we got even more distant. Granted we're still close but, that was the last time I remember feeling like we were just...in sync with each other." Tristan remembered.  
  
"But what you don't know is why. All you know of that night is the version that your parents want you to believe. Rory told Lane and I what really went down." Lorelai told him. "You're going to have to not interrupt me here." Taking everyone's silence as a sign to continue she did so. "Tristan, when your father cut in on your dance with Rory he, well, he outright told her not to see you anymore."  
  
"What?" Tristan exclaimed.  
  
"Don't interrupt. He called her a distraction to your future and told her to stop seeing you. That's when she stormed off, she was disgusted with his order and I don't blame her. Your mom found her in the library and basically told her the same thing. Tristan, Rory loved you, she always has and she was going to tell you how she felt that night. Your parents knew how you felt about each other, so they threatened her. They made a deal, she could remain friends with you but if you two became romantically involved with each other they would not only disown you and take away your inheritance but go a step further to pull a few strings and make sure that neither of you would have the happiness you deserve. They were ready to ruin your lives, your careers, if she let you two become more than friends."  
  
Tristan, Jess, and Henry blinked in shock. Tristan felt as if he was caught in a mind game and suddenly a whole new piece of the puzzle landed in his lap, only adding to the confusion.  
  
"Why? Why would they not want me to see her?" Tristan mumbled.  
  
"Because, they don't think she's a good enough trophy wife for you. They'd rather you find yourself a brainless ditz who'll cling to your arm and smile pretty for the camera without complaint." Lorelai spat bitterly.  
  
"She thought that money was more important to me than her?" he still couldn't believe it.  
  
"Oh, Tristan, I don't think that was it. Maybe on some level yes but...Rory has always been so proud of you, ever since you came back from military school and worked hard to get into Yale. She sees such a bright future for you and she doesn't want to do anything to ruin that. I think she's afraid that if she takes that away from you, you'll resent her and everything will fall apart. I think that she'd much rather have you as a friend and see you happy than have you end up miserable and hate her." Lorelai explained.  
  
"So that's why she got back together with Dean a few weeks after that night." Jess realized.  
  
"Yeah, to push Tristan farther away." Lane concluded.  
  
"And that's why the visits stopped, because she didn't want to be around him more than necessary, she didn't trust herself to keep the relationship platonic." Henry added.  
  
"I don't think it ever was platonic. When they're together, she can't help but flirt with him, it's the closest she can get without breaking the agreement." Lorelai corrected. "Plus, I think it hurts to be around someone she can't have."  
  
"That's why she ran every time they kissed. She was fighting her feelings." Jess said, the pieces of the puzzle now fitting in place.  
  
Tristan shook his head, not paying any attention to the conversation being held without him. "They have no right. They have no right to do that to her! To me! They knew that Rory was weak like that! They knew that she cared about my well being and they used that to their advantage!"  
  
Tristan stood up abruptly.  
  
"Where are you going?" Henry asked in alarm.  
  
"First I'm going to my parents to tell them the deal is off and then I'm going to go get Rory and never let her out of my arms again."  
  
He stormed out the door, leaving four distraught people in his wake.  
  
"Are we going to follow him?" Lane asked.  
  
"Duh, get your keys, let's move!" Lorelai said quickly as they rushed after him.  
  
~  
  
Tristan couldn't believe his parents. How could they ruin his life like that? So that was what they were hiding. Looking back, everything made sense. They never really liked Rory, it was all an act and he was just didn't want to see it. Every time he came home, gushing over how great it was seeing Rory, or how he chose to spend holidays with her instead of them, or how they would get a disapproving look in their eyes when they tried to set him up with other girls and he refused to instead be with Rory...it was all because they didn't think she was good enough for him. Well, he had had enough.  
  
Pulling up to the driveway and looking in his mirrors for perhaps the first time (he was silently thankful that he hadn't caused any accidents) he saw three other cars follow him up the path. Turning off his engine and stepping out he looked up at the house, suddenly he was as disgusted with it as everything else, even more so than he already had been. Lorelai, Lane, Jess, and Henry came to stand behind him.  
  
"You're coming with me?" Tristan asked, knowing the answer.  
  
"We won't say anything, we're just here for moral support." Lorelai encouraged.  
  
"I don't suppose you'd let me do this myself?"  
  
Lorelai pursed her lips in thought. "You can stop them from coming but you can't stop me."  
  
Tristan turned around and looked at his three friends. "I really want to do this alone...well, alone as I can be with Lorelai at my back."  
  
"It's okay, we'll be out here." Jess answered for them.  
  
"Alright then, let's go wonder boy, time to let your parents have it." Lorelai pulled him towards the door.  
  
Tristan pulled out his keys and held the door open for Lorelai, who immediately began searching high and low for the elder DuGreys. She narrowed her eyes towards the kitchen, hearing voices echo off the walls from that direction. She gestured to Tristan and allowed him to go first.  
  
"Tristan, dear, you're back!" Mrs. DuGrey smiled only to falter upon seeing Lorelai. "Oh, Ms. Gilmore, always a pleasure to see you again."  
  
"First of all, don't call me Ms. Gilmore, my name is Lorelai and second of all, you'd be more believable if your voice didn't sound so strained." she said in mock cheerfulness. "Really Francie, if you're going to lie through your teeth at least do it well."  
  
Tristan's mom cleared her throat in stiff annoyance. "Well, Lorelai," she stressed the name, "I prefer you calling me Mrs. DuGrey and I'm sorry you think I'm, how did you put it? Lying through me teeth? I assure you I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
Lorelai smiled dryly and pointed a casual accusing finger her way. "See, there it is again, the phony lying thing. I'm surprised a woman of high society like yourself can't lie better."  
  
"Lorelai." Tristan interrupted sternly.  
  
"Right. Sorry, this is about you. I'll just stand back here and shut up now." Lorelai said sheepishly, leaning back against a counter, doing a double take at the posh coffee maker that looked as though it had rarely been used.  
  
"Tristan what is this about?" Mr. DuGrey inquired.  
  
"This is about you forcing Rory into staying away from me!" Tristan shouted, the anger that had been stewing during the drive had suddenly exploded.  
  
"She told you about that!? Idiot girl." Mrs. DuGrey breathed under her breath.  
  
"Excuse me? Did you just call my daughter an idiot?" Lorelai asked defensively.  
  
"Did she tell you that? Did she lie to you and tell you that we told her to stay away from you?" Mr. DuGrey questioned.  
  
"Oh, so now my daughter is a liar?" Lorelai cried.  
  
"She didn't have to lie to me, mom over there just confirmed what you're trying to hide. What I want to know is why you think that you have the right to control my life like this?" Tristan ignored Lorelai.  
  
"Because we are your parents and we know what is best for you." Mrs. DuGrey came up and laid a hand on his arm.  
  
"No." Tristan shrugged her hand off. "No, you may be my parents, and I use that term in the widest sense possible, but you do not know what is best for me! This woman," Tristan put his arm around Lorelai, "this incredible mother and her husband, Luke, have been better parents to me than you could ever be capable of!"  
  
"Don't talk to us that way! Not in this..." His father began.  
  
"No! I am sick and tired of listening to you! It's your turn to hear me! I love Rory! Okay? Did you hear me? And no thanks to you she loves me too! I don't care what you think, I'm going to be with her."  
  
"But she's not good enough for you!" Mrs. DuGrey protested.  
  
"What is this? Pick on Rory day? First she's an idiot then she's a liar and you're saying she's not good enough?! I have so had it with you two!" Lorelai grabbed a meat tenderizer off the counter and held it up is striking position. Mrs. DuGrey screamed.  
  
"Lorelai no!" Tristan grabbed her arm.  
  
"Let me at 'em! I swear! I want to hammer their snotty little behinds to mush!" Lorelai screeched.  
  
Tristan pinned her arms to her sides and held her tightly much to her chagrin.  
  
"Are you telling me that this wild woman is better than us? That she raised a daughter worthy enough for you?" Mr. DuGrey questioned, his tone disbelieving.  
  
"This isn't the Middle Ages dad! And if anything, I'm not worthy of her! So you can just learn to love her because I'm going to go find her and make up for all the time that you cost us!" Tristan announced releasing the now only mildly angry Lorelai as he turned to leave.  
  
"You leave this house now Tristan and we will disown you!" Mr. DuGrey threatened.  
  
"We will make sure you'll regret this choice!" Mrs. DuGrey added.  
  
"You know what mom, dad, you can just go to hell." Tristan said surprisingly calm. "You may have been able to fool Rory with your empty threats but I've known since I was fifteen that you don't have a choice about taking away my inheritance. Grandpa, who by the way adores Rory, controls it all and he has enough influence to fix anything else you plan on doing. So go ahead, disown me, I don't care, because I love Rory. We'll be back to pick up my stuff later."  
  
On that note he stormed out of the kitchen. Lorelai stood back, looking from the metal weapon in her hand to the DuGreys then to the coffee maker. With a determined glare she turned and smashed the coffee pot with all her might, then hit the body of the machine with even more force than the first hit.  
  
"You don't deserve the delights of coffee." she said before throwing the tenderizer across the counter (in hopes of destroying something else) and following Tristan's exit.  
  
~  
  
"I hurt a coffee maker!" Lorelai whimpered. "I caused it pain!"  
  
Tristan didn't listen as they opened the door to Luke's, the rest of the troupe followed behind him.  
  
"I was just so angry and it was right there. I just lost it!" she continued, though no one was listening.  
  
Luke stood at the counter and looked up upon their arrival.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"Where's Rory?" Tristan interrupted.  
  
"Huh?" Luke grunted.  
  
"We've just been to mom's house but she said Rory left after Lane and I left. She said Rory came here." Lorelai answered.  
  
"She did." Luke answered.  
  
"Great, where is she?" Tristan asked eagerly.  
  
"She left."  
  
"What?!" Tristan exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, a little more than an hour ago."  
  
"Did she say where she was going?" Tristan pressed.  
  
"I think she's going back to school." Luke answered. "What's this about?" But Tristan was already gone.  
  
"We'll fill you in on the way." Lorelai said dragging her husband from behind the counter. "Everyone finish your meals and get out! Taylor," she said to the man who sat at a table nearby, "lock up for us will you?"  
  
"What?" he stuttered but she was gone leaving a set of keys to the diner in her wake.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Cambridge, MA...  
  
"Hey Kate! I'm back!" Rory called as she closed the door of the dorm room.  
  
Kate emerged from the bathroom, fully dressed but drying her hair with a towel. Her eyes widened at the site of Rory putting her bags on her bed, getting ready to unpack from her mini trip.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Rory! Oh, sweetie where were you! Jeez, you left in a hurry!" She ran across the room and threw her arms around Rory, hugging her tightly. "We didn't know where you went and you had taken some stuff with you! John and Drew covered your classes this morning."  
  
"Um-yeah, Katie, oxygen is becoming an issue here." Rory choked in a strangled voice.  
  
"Huh?" Kate pulled back and looked at Rory. "Oh, sorry." she apologized sheepishly, noticing Rory's labored gasps in attempts to return her breathing to normal.  
  
"It's-it's no-no problem." Rory said in broken chunks.  
  
Kate waited a few minutes while Rory (whose lungs were happily using oxygen now) unpacked her small duffle bag. Finally the agonizing silence got to be too much for Kate.  
  
"Where did you go?" she spilled.  
  
"I went to my grandparent's house. I was planning on staying longer but my mom found me and...I just, don't want to deal with them right now." Rory explained.  
  
Katie stopped Rory's motions of unpacking and sat her down on the bed.  
  
"Rory? Why did you run? Do you have any idea how crushed Tristan was? His eyes were just...empty." She looked Rory in the eyes and inhaled sharply. "Kind of like how your eyes are right now. In fact, exactly like how your eyes are right now. There's more to this than I know isn't there?"  
  
Rory nodded sadly and braced herself.  
  
~  
  
"That is the biggest bunch of crap I've ever heard!" Luke yelled out.  
  
"Yeah, no kidding." Lorelai agreed from the wheel.  
  
"Bunch of stuck up socialites!" he continued on, angrily slamming his fist down on the dashboard of the car.  
  
"See, this is why I didn't let you drive." Lorelai commented.  
  
"So how did it go with Tristan's parents? You still haven't told us." Henry asked from the backseat.  
  
He, plus Lane and Henry, shared the space in the back, opting to all take Henry's SUV as opposed to drive separately, mainly because Lane was driving her mom's car, Lorelai's Jeep was too small, Tristan was driving the car normally shared with Jess, and Luke's truck was not an option. Lorelai, the only sane one (by Gilmore standards at least), was elected to drive. So now, they recounted the tale once again all the while tailgating Tristan to Cambridge.  
  
"To put shortly...Tristan's parents yelled, Tristan yelled, I yelled, Tristan told them to take a hike to hell then he stormed out, and well...you know about the smashing the coffee pot thing." Lorelai sniffled.  
  
"Hey look, we're here." Lane pointed.  
  
They all read the sign reading, 'Welcome to Cambridge, Massachusetts!'  
  
"Oh boy, and the saga continues." Jess muttered.  
  
"Except let's hope that Han and the princess get it together this time." Lorelai sighed as they pulled up to a spot in the visitor lot.  
  
~  
  
"That's awful." Katie breathed.  
  
"Dude, that's cruel." Drew whispered.  
  
"Unbelievable." John mumbled.  
  
Drew and John had intruded on Rory's story time and had heard the whole bit. Rory crumpled down at her desk burying her head in her arms. Sighing deeply she sat back up.  
  
"Listen, I'm going to go for a walk and grab some coffee." Rory said, getting up and leaving without a look back.  
  
"Should we go after her?" John asked.  
  
"No, she wants to be alone." Katie said. "I can't believe it. I can't believe that Rory would let something as stupid as that stand in her way of happiness. I mean, I know that she doesn't want anything to interfere with Tristan and his family, you can totally tell that she wants him to have what she has with his parents what she has with hers but...his parents are jerks."  
  
"Maybe there's something more to it that she's not saying?" Drew suggested.  
  
~  
  
Tristan sprinted towards Rory's dorm building and was just at the door when it swung open.  
  
"Kate! John! Drew! Thank God! Where's Rory?!" Tristan exclaimed breathlessly.  
  
"Hold on pal! Take a deep breath." Katie instructed.  
  
"Listen, I know you probably know about my parents and Rory and the whole thing at the party but the deal is off." Tristan said hurriedly. "I need to find Rory."  
  
"She went to get coffee, um...probably at the courtyard in the center of the campus." Katie told him timidly.  
  
"Thanks." Tristan ran off again just as Lorelai and the gang came up panting heavily.  
  
"Oh dear God, was that kid on the track team or something? He just keeps running! It's impossible to keep up!" Lorelai complained.  
  
"Oh my lungs...difficult to breath...going to pass out." Jess bent over gasping.  
  
"Serves you right for smoking." Luke countered.  
  
"Oh, hi." Lorelai looked up at the astonished faces of Kate, John, and Drew.  
  
"Dude, this day is just full of surprises." Drew muttered.  
  
"You following the Tristan-Rory saga too?" Kate asked.  
  
"Of course. Who isn't?" Lane laughed.  
  
"Follow us if you want to catch the finale." Kate said running off with the two guys behind her.  
  
"More running!" Lorelai whined but followed all the same.  
  
~  
  
Tristan scanned the area. There. Rory sat, shoulders slumped, alone on a bench holding a coffee cup gazing down at it as if it held the secrets of the universe. Her saddened eyes did not go unnoticed as he stared at her unable to move. He was afraid. What if he had been wrong? What if she didn't love him anymore?  
  
She looked up and met his eyes, beckoning him with her hand to come over. Swallowing a lump in his throat he stumbled forward sitting next to her. She had returned to observing the now empty cup as he willed himself to look off in a random direction. Finally he spoke.  
  
"How'd you know I was here?"  
  
"Tristan? I've known you for how long? I can always tell when you're near." she answered.  
  
"Déjà vu." Tristan muttered.  
  
"What?" Rory asked.  
  
"Last fourth of July I kissed you and you ran away. I found you and you knew I was there without saying anything. You told me almost the exact same thing."  
  
Rory nodded more to herself than to him. "I guess you're here because you know why I ran away that time. All those times."  
  
Tristan sighed. "Why'd you let them win? Did you honestly think that I would care about the money? Or them disowning me?"  
  
Rory looked up at him. "I just didn't want to ruin your life. Tristan you have everything going for you. I don't want to see that go down the drain. Plus, I didn't want to cause waves between you and your parents."  
  
"Rory, you have to understand that nothing will fix my relationship with my parents. They want me to become just like them, cold and arrogant, unloving and indifferent to the things that matter most in life. And for a while I was...but then I met you and you showed me how to love, how to care...Mary, you humbled me."  
  
The use of her nickname drew a small smile from Rory.  
  
"I don't have everything going for me, I don't have you. Rory, I'm happiest when I'm with you but even that isn't complete because all this time I haven't been able to hold you the way I've wanted, I haven't been able to kiss away your tears, I haven't been able to tell you just how much you mean to me. I've been miserable all this time because of my parents. Don't you see? By keeping away from me you're doing more damage than good and I know that you feel it too."  
  
Rory's eyes began to tear up. "I just wanted you to be happy." she croaked.  
  
"Then don't let my parent's prejudice stand in the way." he cupped her face in his hands. "I'm going to kiss you now. Please don't run away." he whispered leaning in.  
  
Just as he was about to make contact Rory turned her head away and bit her lip to stop a sob from escaping her throat. Tristan pulled away as if he had burned.  
  
"I guess I was wrong then. I'm sorry Rory." he got up and turned away.  
  
"What the hell are you doing!?" Lorelai screeched.  
  
The rest of the group who had heard the whole exchange from a few feet away came up to rory. Rory ignored her mother's question and stared at Tristan's retreating form.  
  
"You love him damn it! Don't let him go! What it the matter with you!?"  
  
She grabbed her daughter roughly by the upper arms and shook her.  
  
"Why are you doing this to yourself?! To him?!"  
  
"I can't." Rory shook her head.  
  
"Like hell you can't!" Katie scolded. "You love him! He loves you! Stop being so damned stubborn and admit it!"  
  
Lorelai let go slowly as Rory hugged herself, rocking gently, crying freely. She backed away, shaken by her daughter's fragile state, worried that she had maybe pushed her too far. Jess, who was silent up until this point stepped forward and took a knee, leaning down in front of her. He reached out and lifted her chin.  
  
"You're afraid aren't you?" he asked in a mix of wonder and understanding.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"You don't have to be. Just tell him. You never have to be afraid of him. He's not like Dean. He's different. He means something different to you. Don't be afraid anymore Rory, go after him while you still can." he said urgently.  
  
To everyone else his instructions were cryptic and made little sense but his special connection with Rory allowed them to understand each other like no one else could. His message did the trick. Sitting up determinedly Rory kissed him briefly and hurried off in the direction that Tristan left.  
  
~  
  
Tristan was lost in his own world as he walked into the parking lot. His pain had hit an all time high. Nothing seemed to matter.  
  
"Tristan!" he heard a voice calling him but it was distant and far off. It sounded angelic and yet pained at the same time.  
  
That's all that existed. Pain. He didn't see the careless driver speeding through the lot. He didn't hear the horn sound or the tires screech. He didn't hear the angel screaming his name again in panicked, horror stricken, urgency.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He didn't even feel the warmth of a body push him forward onto the ground.  
  
Rolling back over and sitting up his eyes finally opened. He saw the driver, visibly shaken, nervously drive on, more cautious after the near accident. He saw Lorelai and Luke run up to the edge of the parking lot, not daring to approach any closer, with worried faces, the rest behind them with matching expressions. Finally he looked at the hand that gripped his shoulder and followed the arm up to look into the owner's face.  
  
"Tristan? Are you all right? That car almost hit you!" Rory asked concerned.  
  
"I'm fine." he shrugged her hand off and stood up.  
  
"Tristan wait!" she stood up and pulled him back. "You could have been killed!"  
  
"Yeah." he said simply, his indifference laced with the slightest hints of anger.  
  
"Yeah? I save your life and all you say is 'yeah'? You could have died!"  
  
"I'm already dead." he whispered with a coldness that made Rory shiver.  
  
"Don't say that." she said softly.  
  
"Why not? It's true." he turned again, continuing as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Tristan!" No response. "Tristan wait!" Not so much as a halt in his step. "You think you're quite the charmer don't you?" He stopped.  
  
Rory waited expectantly for him to say something. Anything. He turned around.  
  
"What are you doing Rory?" he asked, a tiredness in his voice, not physical tiredness but a mental tiredness, weariness from the game they played.  
  
"I'm afraid of you." she said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm afraid of you." she repeated.  
  
"Why? Why are you afraid?" he begged her, pleading with her to give him an answer for once.  
  
"I'm in love with you Tristan, so in love with you that I feel like a chunk of me is missing whenever you're not around. You have no idea how much you mean to me, how much power you hold over me. One look, one word, one touch can make or break me and that scares me. I'm so scared that someone has that kind of hold on me because I love you so much that I don't think I'd be able to live if you hurt me. I'm so afraid you'll hurt me." she admitted.  
  
"I'd never hurt you Rory. I'd never want to. You have that same hold over me. I know exactly how it feels to have your heart in someone's hands totally and completely. It's you. You have my heart." he took a step forward and lessened the distance between them.  
  
"I loved Dean. A long time ago I loved him and he had my heart and he hurt me. He got tired of me and it tore me up inside. He said the same thing. He told me that he loved me and that he'd never hurt me but he did."  
  
"That's what you're afraid of." Tristan realized. "Deep down. The thing with my parents, it was part of it, it gave you a reason to stay away but underneath it all you were afraid that I'd what? Get tired of you? Stop loving you?"  
  
"I loved Dean but I love you a thousand times more! Can you imagine how much more painful that would be? I'm not beautiful. I'm not some supermodel. I'm not anything special. I know that. It's only a matter of time before you realize it too and I can't bear the thought of having you crush me like that." she cried.  
  
"God, Rory!" he took another step towards her and held her by the arms. "Do you really not know how incredible you are? Do you really not see how special and beautiful and stunning you are? I have been in love with you for years! Everyday I wake up thinking 'this will be the day I stop loving Rory' only to find that I can't and wouldn't want to if I could. I end up loving you even more. I could never and will never get tired of you. I'm giving you my entire being, please...just give me something back."  
  
"What do you want?" she asked, sniffling slightly.  
  
"Let me love you. That's all I ask. Just let me love you." he answered softly.  
  
He searched her eyes looking for an answer, an indication to put his mind at ease.  
  
"You never finished." she said innocently.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said you were quite the charmer, you never finished the rest."  
  
"Rory, where is this going?"  
  
"Just finish it." she ordered.  
  
He paused and looked into her determined eyes.  
  
"Ask it again." he said in a husky whisper.  
  
She swallowed and slowly brought her arms up around his neck. Unconsciously his hands travel around her waist, pulling her closer.  
  
"You think you're quite the charmer don't you?"  
  
"It's a gift," he began nervously, "although, there is one girl who has yet to fall for my charms."  
  
She licked her lips and with an agonizing slowness pulled him down to meet her lips. It was a short, timid kiss. As if it were their first kiss as shy teenagers, new to the experiences of true love and soul mates. It was over almost as soon as it had begun but to them every second was savored and devoured carefully. Blue eyes met blue eyes as they stared, feeling the other's breath against their cheeks.  
  
"She just fell." Rory said ever so faintly, changing the ending to their sacred mantra.  
  
Tristan felt like he was the luckiest man alive as he pulled her into another, more intense kiss, not caring that their family and friends were watching, not caring that complete strangers were catcalling them. All he cared about was the girl in his arms.  
  
~  
  
"Dude, finally!" Drew exclaimed.  
  
"Drew, for two seconds could you not ruin the moment with your Californian surfer guy lingo." Kate scolded, through it was not very threatening as there were tears of joy running down her face like at the end of a cliché filled romantic movie.  
  
Overcome with emotion and caught in the moment Henry swept Lane into his arms, kissing her without a care in the world. Lorelai and Luke followed suit. Katie turned, trying to find someone to kiss to share in the joy of the moment.  
  
~Oh well~ she thought. ~He's cute enough~  
  
Seconds later Jess found his tongue entangled with hers.  
  
John and Drew stood, the odd ones out. They looked at each other briefly.  
  
"Nuh uh!" they grimaced simultaneously, taking side steps to widen the space between them.  
  
~  
  
"I love you Mary." Tristan whispered in her ear, pausing to kiss the skin just beneath that.  
  
"I love you too Bible boy." she whispered back.  
  
"So you really fell for the charms then?"  
  
"Yeah, I did."  
  
"Well, then I really am the ultimate charmer." he smiled cockily.  
  
"Ugh, that ego again." Rory groaned.  
  
"Would you have it any other way?" Tristan challenged.  
  
"No, I need to banter to keep me on my toes until the next guy comes along." she shrugged.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Just kidding, honest. No other guy could stand a chance compared to you, there just isn't enough coffee in the world to bribe me with." Rory joked.  
  
"I'm touched Mare, placing me above coffee of all things."  
  
Rory smirked and Tristan bit his lip. Rory laughed when she noticed.  
  
"We really have rubbed off on each other."  
  
Tristan realized what he had been doing and laughed too.  
  
"My smirk looks good on you, not as good as on me but..."  
  
"Will you shut up?" Rory playfully smacked his arm.  
  
"Gladly."  
  
Anything that Rory might have wanted to say was lost forever as her lips met Tristan's again.  
  
Oblivious to everyone else, Tristan and Rory continued on, not willing to let the other go. It had taken them years to get there but despite stubborn family and distance, hidden emotions and doubt, unfulfilling kisses and teasing, they had gotten there all the same...and they were going to enjoy every minute of it.  
  
~  
  
So? How does the rest of the story go?  
  
In a nutshell: Lane said yes, Tristan bought a ring, Katie became an in- law, and Lorelai and Luke became grandparents.  
  
Did they live happily ever after?  
  
You bet. They wouldn't have had it any other way.  
  
The End  
  
~  
  
AN: So? What do you think? I tried to scare you with the car thing (cuz of all my threats). Hey listen, you need to go check out the timeline for three reasons: one, I took the time to put it together, two, there are some extra goodies you may want to see, and three, that is where I thank all of you fantastic reviewers!  
  
Click to the next chapter to see a Timeline of the story!!! 


	7. Timeline

I don't know if any of you are confused about when all of this stuff took place so I've decided to put together a little timeline because in all honestly I was pretty confused myself...hopefully I conveyed all these times correctly. Plus I added in a few extras that didn't happen during the story but eventually are bound to play out.  
  
Let's assume that everyone graduated in 2003 from high school and are only taking six years of college...okay?  
  
2007  
  
January  
  
Blah, blah, we all know the months of the year...  
  
September  
  
October-Masquerade Ball at Tristan's house  
  
November-Dean and Rory get together  
  
December  
  
~  
  
2008  
  
January  
  
February-Dean begins cheating on Rory with Allison  
  
March  
  
April  
  
May-third and final breakup between Rory and Dean  
  
June  
  
July-kiss between Rory and Tristan  
  
August  
  
September  
  
October  
  
November  
  
December-Paris and Dean get together  
  
~  
  
~This part is like an epilogue of sorts~  
  
2009  
  
January  
  
February  
  
March-The End, Tristan kicks his tobacco addiction  
  
April  
  
May-Everyone graduates from their respective universities  
  
June-Henry proposes to Lane (she accepts), Jess and Katie start going out  
  
July-John and Jess quit smoking for good  
  
August  
  
September-Tristan buys an engagement ring for Rory  
  
October-Drew meets a girl who is another Californian soul like him  
  
November  
  
December-Tristan finally gets the nerve to propose to Rory...she says yes  
  
~  
  
THANK YOU!!! You have no idea how much all of your reviews mean to me! I started this story five months ago thinking it would be a short, mediocre piece that not many people would take notice to but you have all proved me wrong. I am so glad that you enjoyed the story just as much as I enjoyed writing it. What made you like it? Why did you want to read more? It doesn't matter the answer. It's been a great ride. Just...thank you!  
  
Much mahal from California,  
  
Faith Charity aka brokenflower  
  
PS- "Mahal" means love in Filipino. 


End file.
